


Cue Love, Go

by lelamore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Everyone works in the Phoenix Theater, F/M, M/M, Theater AU, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelamore/pseuds/lelamore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Remus decides to assistant stage manage the show "The Importance of Being Earnest", he never thought he would end up falling for the supposedly egotistical actor, Sirius Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and "The Importance of Being Earnest" belongs to Oscar Wilde. 
> 
> This is my first fic, so I apologize in advance! I work backstage in the theater, and when I couldn't find a fanfic about it, I decided to write one myself. Please leave me feedback! I'd really appreciate it. Well, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sarwolfstarbuck for beta reading!

It all started when Remus called his name to audition. The moment ‘ _Sirius Black’_ tumbled from his lips, intense grey eyes locked with his and a brilliant grin played on the stranger’s face. Remus stared a little longer than was probably appropriate, before reminding himself he had a job to do.

“This way, Mr. Black.” He turned on his heels and waded through the sea of actors who were warming up with exaggerated sighs and shouted lines. Without checking to see if the man was following, Remus stumbled into the theater. Staying in the safety of the wings, he motioned Sirius to the stage. The man smiled and Remus tried to convince himself that the wink was just a trick of light. Before he had time to think about it too much, Sirius swaggered on stage and proceeded to introduce himself to the director.

Words seeped from his mouth as he recited a monologue from the play “ _Misanthrope”_. His presence encompassed the empty space, and before Remus knew it, the man was strutting off stage. He stood in front of Remus, a hand on his hip, and his smirk still luminous even in the dim lighting. “How’d I do?”

His words snapped Remus back into the reality, and he tried to shrug nonchalantly. “Okay, I guess.”

“Tough crowd, I see. The mockery of Alceste not entertaining enough for you? I’ll have you know it is artistic genius to act out a character who's pretending to be someone else.”

Remus rolled his eyes and began to lead the way back to the greenroom, a small smile playing at his face. “Well, I guess we’ll find out soon enough if you’re good enough for this play.” Sirius scoffed, but his upturned lips showed that he had caught on to Remus’s little act.

The two of them entered once more into the land of the anxious actors. The black haired man sauntered away, instantly swept away in the crowd. Remus sighed and looked down at his list of auditioners to find the next name, once more engrossing himself in his job as the assistant stage manager.

~~~

Two days went by before Remus found himself back in the Phoenix Theater. Alice handed him the list of call backs and a smile threatened to play across his face when he spotted the name ‘Sirius Black’. He set up his equipment in a daze, and hardly noticed when actors started to trickle into the house. Long red hair caught his attention and Remus happily waved Lily over. She sat gracefully beside him, perfectly at ease.

“Hey Rem, how’re you?” she asked, her emerald eyes shining in the work lights.

“I’m here and I’ve got my tea, so I guess I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

Lily chuckled and glanced a few rows down. Two actors sat side by side, their heads huddled together; one with a wild black mane, and the other with familiar, sleek, raven hair. Almost as if choreographed, the two of them turned and broke out into identical wide grins. Lily scoffed and turned back to Remus, but he could see her occasionally checking out the man with glasses.

Remus cleared his throat, and made a show of turning his attention to his friend. “I miss having you as the stage manager. Alice is great and all, but it’ll be weird not having you commentate every performance.”

Lily affectionately shoved his shoulder, but was obviously distracted. “Well, if everything goes well, we’ll still get to work together backstage.”

“Yes, and then you can torment me the entire time, and I won’t even have the sweet escape of silencing the damn headset.”

“You know you love me.”

Remus opened his mouth to reply when Dumbledore, the director, swayed onto center stage with a serene smile.

“Hello, my wonderful actors. It is a pleasure to have all of you here. As you know, you have been called back for roles within “ _The Importance of Being Earnest_ ”. Not all of you will be cast, but I want you to know that it is not because you are inadequate. You have all performed admirably, and I look forward to seeing more of it. Alice will send out the cast list at the end of the day, and for all of you that are not on the list, I do hope you will come back for future plays. Now, let’s see what you can do!”

Scenes from the play were passed around the room, and soon everyone was paired off and scattered throughout the building to rehearse. Silence enveloped the theater as the last actress left, leaving only the director and the two technicians.

Seconds ticked by in lethargic monotony, each minute picking away at Alice’s nerves—if the tapping of her pencil could be any indicator. Finally Dumbledore gave a little cough that ricocheted off the rafters, and gave his beard a loving stroke. “The first group should be ready now, don’t you think?”

Alice nodded vigorously and motioned to Remus, even though he had already stood up. He quietly strode through the aisle and exited the theater to collect the first pair. Right outside the double doors stood Lily and the man with the wild hair. _James Potter_ , Remus corrected himself, remembering the list of auditioners.

“Are you both ready?” The two of them said yes in unison, and proceeded to follow Remus back into the house. He stayed by the doors, while the first group went onstage. The duo, acting as Ernest and Gwendolen, performed their scene from Act 1, both of them slipping into the parts with ease.

A rhythm established itself, of actor becoming character, one after another, repeating the same lines, but never the same feel. Voices reverberated through the theater, some as sweet as honey, while others a harsh stab that demanded the attention of everyone there. Minutes flowed into hours, as the director whittled away at his desired cast. Combinations of actors shifted until the last pair of the night was called on stage.

James Potter and Sirius Black entered the theater, the former still as Ernest and the latter as Algernon. The house fell silent as the infamous duo stationed themselves center stage. James cleared his throat dramatically, while Sirius draped himself over one of the two chairs.

“How can you sit there, calmly eating muffins when we are in this horrible trouble, I can’t make out.  You seem to me to be perfectly heartless.”

“Well, I can’t eat muffins in an agitated manner.  The butter would probably get on my cuffs,” Sirius stated, rather matter-of-fact. “One should always eat muffins quite calmly.  It is the only way to eat them.”

James scoffed. “I say it’s perfectly heartless you’re eating muffins at all, under the circumstances.”

“When I am in trouble, eating is the only thing that consoles me.  Indeed, when I am in really great trouble, as anyone who knows me intimately will tell you, I refuse everything except food and drink.  At the present moment I am eating muffins because I am unhappy.  Besides, I am particularly fond of muffins.” Sirius stood, not quite facing the other man.

“Well, that is no reason why you should eat them all in that greedy way.” James pretended to grab the “muffin” from him and held it to his chest.

 Without missing a beat, Sirius reached down and mimed picking up a tray, offering nothing but air to his friend. “I wish you would have tea-cake instead.  I don’t like tea-cake.”

“Good heavens!  I suppose a man may eat his own muffins in his own garden!”

“But you have just said it was perfectly heartless to eat muffins.”

“I said it was perfectly heartless of _you_ , under the circumstances.  That is a very different thing.”

“That may be. But the muffins are the same.” Sirius lurched at James, seizing the “muffin” back.

 “Algy, I wish to goodness you would go.”

“You can’t possibly ask me to go without having some dinner.  It’s absurd.  I never go without my dinner.  No one ever does, except vegetarians and people like that.”  Sirius turned away, sticking out his chin like the aristocrat he resembled. “Besides I have just made arrangements with Dr. Chasuble to be christened at a quarter to six under the name of Ernest.”

James paused to stare at the other man, dumbfounded. “My dear fellow, the sooner you give up that nonsense the better.  I made arrangements this morning with Dr. Chasuble to be christened myself at 5.30, and I naturally will take the name of Ernest. Gwendolen would wish it.”  Without stopping for air, he barreled on, pacing back and forth.  “We can’t both be christened Ernest.  It’s absurd.  Besides, I have a perfect right to be christened if I like.  There is no evidence at all that I have ever been christened by anybody.  I should think it extremely probable I never was, and so does Dr. Chasuble.” The dark skinned man spun around and stuck a finger at is friend. “It is entirely different in your case.  You have been christened already!”

“Yes, but I have not been christened for years.”

“Yes, but you have been christened.  That is the important thing.”

“Quite so.” Sirius nodded. “So I know my constitution can stand it.  If you are not quite sure about your ever having been christened, I must say I think it rather dangerous you’re venturing on it now.  It might make you very unwell.  You can hardly have forgotten that someone very closely connected with you was very nearly carried off this week in Paris by a severe chill.”

“Yes, but you said yourself that a severe chill was not hereditary.”

“It usen’t to be, I know—but I daresay it is now.  Science is always making wonderful improvements in things.”

James reached for the “muffin” once more. “Oh, that is nonsense; you are always talking nonsense.”

“Jack, you are at the muffins again!  I wish you wouldn’t.  There are only two left.”  Sirius snatched at the air the other man was possessively holding. “I told you I was particularly fond of muffins.”

“But I hate tea-cake.”

“Why on earth then do you allow tea-cake to be served up for your guests?  What ideas you have of hospitality!”

“Algernon!  I have already told you to go.  I don’t want you here!  Why don’t you go!”

“I haven’t quite finished my tea yet!” Sirius paused. “And there is still one muffin left.” James groaned and sunk into the chair.

The two of them sat in silence until finally the theater, full of the other auditioners, erupted into cheers. They jumped up and bowed dramatically, throwing kisses into the audience. After basking in their glory for a few moments, the duo hopped down from the stage and took their seats among the others.

Dumbledore rose, his voice booming. “Thank you everyone for today. I had a fantastic time, and I sincerely hope you did too. Alice will send out the cast list, and if you are on it, I expect you to be back here this coming Monday for the start of rehearsal. Again, thank you and goodnight.”

The theater exploded in applause once more, soon drifting off as actors took their leave. By the time Remus had packed up his things, only a few people were left. Alice and the director stood by the tech table, their heads huddled together, and voices hushed. When Remus walked over, their words sputtered and died away and noticing the conversation momentarily dropped, the stage manager turned to her assistant. “You can go home. I’ll lock up here. And thank you everything today.” Remus smiled warmly at her, and after giving her his thanks, finally exited the theater.

The crisp air sent shivers down his spine as a slight breeze washed over him. Remus raised his arms to welcome the gentle gaze of the moon.

“Hey! Wait up!”

Remus started and spun around to come face to face with the familiar actor. He jumped once more and stumbled back, but Sirius grabbed his wrist to steady him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just thought we could walk together?” He ran a hand through his hair, giving a small self-depreciating smile.

Remus stared for a moment, before mentally shaking himself. “Sure, why not?” A brilliant grin broke out on the other man’s face, instantly reassuring Remus that he made the right choice.

“Since we haven’t been formally introduced, I’m Sirius Black.”

“Remus Lupin. Pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure’s all mine.” Sirius bumped his shoulder. “It’s a good thing I’m with you. A beautiful young man like yourself, someone else might get the idea to snatch you up for themselves.” Remus scoffed. “I bet you get hit on a lot, with a face like that.”

“You know kissing up to me won’t help your chances of getting on the cast list.”

“I know, but I wouldn’t mind getting a little kiss out of it.”

Remus turned on his heels and looked Sirius straight in the eyes. “No.” He spun around once more and continued walking.

After a moment, the other man caught up. “Okay, then maybe we can be friends, as I desperately and irrevocably win your heart?”

Remus let out a low laugh and shook his head. “You can try all you want, but I doubt you’ll succeed.”

“I’ll let you know when I win.”

“Is this a game now?”

“Why not?”

The tawny haired man rolled his eyes as they fell into silence.

“So what got you into theater?” Remus looked at the actor, surprised by the shift in tone. He glanced up at the moon, before finally settling on his feet.

“I joined after I was-” Remus stopped himself. “I joined on a whim and soon fell in love with it. It became my outlet.”

“Same with me. After running away from home, I auditioned for a play to piss off my parents, but continued because I enjoyed it so much. After the first play, James joined as well. He says it was because we always did everything together, but I think he wanted to keep an eye on me.” 

“Why?”

“Running away from an abusive home doesn’t leave you with the most mental stability.” He paused. “Sorry. That was probably a little too much this early on in our fragile relationship.” He kept his voice light, but Remus could easily hear the weight it held.

“I don’t mind.”

Silence fell once more, encompassing them in a cold embrace. Their footsteps resounded to join the hum of the indifferent wind.

Remus slowed down in front of a small apartment complex. “Well this is me.”

Sirius smiled brightly and grabbed his hand. “Thank you for the lovely walk. Maybe we can do this again? Especially if I get cast.” The man winked, his grin broadening.

“Yeah, _if_ you get cast.” But Remus smiled and shook his hand.

Sirius pulled away and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ll see you around, Remus.”

“Have a good night.”

“You too.”

~~~

Cast List for “ _The Importance of Being Ernest_ ”

**John (Jack/Ernest) Worthing** : James Potter

 **Algernon Moncrieff** : Sirius Black

 **Gwendolen Fairfax** : Lily Evans

 **Cecily Cardew** : Mary Macdonald

 **Lady Bracknell** : Minerva McGonagall

 **Miss Prism** : Amelia Bones

 **Rev. Canon Chasuble** : Benjy Fenwick

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you ever want to message me, I am always up for talking! You can find me at looney-lupin.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

_Teardrops fall and lace the cold floor. Silence envelopes the tiny room and dread collapses once more upon the scrawny child. There is nothing but darkness of the stolen—the forgotten._ _The black room lays empty besides the small window, only opened during the night._ _Footsteps sound on harsh floor, and a small, shaking hand reaches. He reaches for freedom—for a miracle—but he knows neither will come._

_The pale glow of the moon, his only friend, reflects the forgotten faces of his parents. The comforting light washes over his trembling form, as he accepts the darkness. Black becomes his being: ebony, charcoal, obsidian, all mesh together to cloud him._

_And then_ He _is there, making the constant nothingness seem welcome. His body looms, encompassing the miniscule space. He thinks of himself as the child’s light, but instead is blacker than the darkness itself. His yellow eyes catch every movement he makes, and his hideous smirk streaks across his face, baring sharp teeth. He opens his mouth, spewing his constant reminder: ‘you are_ mine _now’._

Remus woke with a start, sweat drenched and a racing heart. He curled in on himself, trying to calm his breathing, his body shaking. Many years had passed but the memories clung to his dreams, still vivid as ever. 

~~~

Grasping his tea, Remus slunk down into his chair at the tech table. After waking up from his nightmare, he didn’t even try to fall back asleep, knowing from experience his attempts would be in vain.

“Dang, you look like shit. And rehearsals have barely even started!”

Remus sluggishly opened his eyes. “Well hello to you too. And thank you for so tactfully telling me.”

“Just thought I should let you know. Anyway, ha! I got cast! Take that!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

“Your lack of enthusiasm wounds me.” Sirius pouted.

“I’m sorry. Do you need me to call an ambulance?”

“I’d rather die in your arms.”

“Good luck with that.”

Sirius huffed out a sigh and plopped himself down next to the technician. “Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong?”

Remus promptly looked away. “I’m fine. Just tired.” The other man bumped his shoulder, obviously not happy with his answer. “It’s none of your business, okay?”

Sirius raised his hands in surrender. “I was just seeing if you were alright. You know, that’s what friends do.”

Remus sighed and apologized. The other man opened his mouth to reply, but Alice cut him off with a call to the entire cast for a read through. Taking advantage of the stage manager’s orders, Remus made his getaway. The two technicians set up the table with enough chairs and started handing out a stack of scripts for the actors.

The tawny haired man sat himself next to Alice, and before he could say anything in protest, Sirius sat across from him. Remus flipped through the booklet, determined to not look up.

Once everyone was situated, Dumbledore had them begin, and Sirius opened his mouth to speak the first lines of the play. A rhythm fell into place as the scene went on, but with more and more ridiculous voices—all started by one Sirius Black. His words flowed with a posh accent that everyone tried to imitate but couldn’t quite get. Every time Remus dared to look up, he would make a ridiculous face, causing the ASM to cover his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughter.

Somewhere during Act II, everyone else started catching on, and before long, Alice halted the read through.

“What are you two doing?” Remus and Sirius looked up at her before turning to each other. The actor winked, effectively turning Remus a light shade of pink. Giggles sounded from the table and Alice, being the gentle SM that she was, punched him in the arm. “Pay attention!”

The laughter died down as the director quieted everyone, and soon the read through was back in action, but with considerably less ridiculous faces. However, by the end of the play everyone had gotten a little goofier, and when James recited his final line, the table erupted in applause and laughter.

As Remus stuffed his script into his bag, he noticed Sirius cautiously moving up behind him.

“Do you need me to walk you home? You still don’t look too well…”

“I’m fine. Really. But thank you for earlier.”

Sirius smiled at that. “No problem. But you know you can tell me what’s wrong, right?”

Remus promptly looked away, causing Sirius’s smile to drop. “Okay then. Well, I guess I’ll see you later?” He waited a moment, but when he got no reply, he shuffled out of the building. After a heavy sigh, Remus lugged his bag over his shoulder and followed him out the door into the welcoming night.

~~~

A few mornings later, Remus woke with a start to the sound of erratic knocking at his door. After falling out of bed in a haste to get up, he stumbled through his shabby apartment, cursing the entire way. He threw open his door to reveal Lily, her hand raised and ready to hammer her way in if need be. She smiled sweetly and strode into the room.

“You know it would be easier for everyone if you just gave me a spare key.” She sauntered into the kitchen to start filling up the coffee pot. “I mean, we’ve been best friends since forever and you already have a key to my place. And I’m always over here anyway-”

“Yeah and that’s the exact reason why I don’t give you one. I know that you would abuse your power and burst in here all hours of the night and probably end up redecorating everything, or at least end up going through all of my stuff and deciding I don’t need any of it. Don’t try and deny it, I know you too well.” 

Lily shut her mouth, and went back to making coffee.

“So why are you here? It’s way too early for just a friendly visit.”

Green eyes focused on brown as everything else was promptly forgotten. “I’m worried about you. I’ve known you since before you were-” She paused. “Before the incident. I know it still haunts you, and I don’t blame you, but I want you to know that I’m here for you.” She placed her hand on his shoulder as he looked away. “I saw how you were the other day, and don’t try and deny anything, you are a terrible liar. Was it the nightmare again?”

Silence enveloped them before Remus finally nodded. Lily’s grip tightened, pulling him into a hug. “I’m so, so sorry. I wish there was something more I could do.” His t-shirt muffled her voice, but he still managed to catch every word.

“Do you want to stay for a little bit? Have some coffee and maybe lunch, before we have to head to rehearsal?” Lily nodded as she pulled away. A soft smile played at her lips as she grabbed his face to pull him down to her level. She then gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead, making him chuckle.

“Sorry, but I don’t think that’s had the same effect ever since I hit puberty.”

Lily stuck out her tongue before falling back into a lopsided smile. “It at least made you feel a bit better, right?” Remus shrugged, but then hastily agreed after she punched him in the arm.

The two of them migrated to the ‘dining room’ with their steaming cups of coffee and attempted to clear off the table that was currently covered in succulents. However, since his entire apartment was constantly filled with various plants, trying to find room became a little difficult. Remus had developed a fondness for nature after being trapped inside for so long, so ever since he got out, collecting greenery became his new obsession.

After much shuffling, they finally managed to clear a space for the two of them. “Remember when we were little? All shy, but ready to take on the world? Did you ever think we’d end up here?”

Remus looked over at his friend. “Of course not. But then again, back then I wanted to be a teacher. Look how well that turned out.”

“Have you ever considered being a theater teacher, though?”

“Lily, being a theater teacher would require teaching _all_ aspects of the theater. Including acting. I AM NOT AN ACTOR, LILY.”

“Okay, okay, calm your tits! Sorry, I forgot.”

“You forgot that I have crippling stage-fright.”

“…Yes?”

“And you call yourself my best friend. I want a refund.”

“Too late. You’re stuck with me. Unless you were planning to trade me out with Black, but I think you see him as much more than just friend material, am I right? I’ve seen you checking him out, it’s adorable.”

“Get away from me, you traitor! And stop hugging me, I don’t like you anymore!”

“Aww, you’re so cute when you’re angry.”

“Fuck you, Evans.”

“Isn’t that Sirius’s job now?”

“You know it’s not like that.”

“Right, sorry.”

“And what about you and James?”

Lily sputtered. “W-what about us?”

“You liiike him don’t you.”

“Fuck you, Lupin!”

“Now you know how it feels.”

“Fiiine. I won’t tease you about it. At least for now.”

“Lily.”

“Okay, fine.”

“Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You owe me lover boy.”

Remus sighed. He knew it was pointless to argue with her. A comfortable silence fell over the two of them as they sipped their coffee, listening to the muffled music that wafted in from the neighboring room until they finished. Finally Remus set his mug down and ran a hand through his hair. “Mind if I shower before we go to lunch?”

“Oh thank god. I wasn’t going to say anything but-” Remus hit her upside the head and strode out of the room, Lily’s laughter following close behind.

~~~

Lily and Remus showed up at the theater thirty minutes before call time, but with Alice already there setting up, the doors were thankfully unlocked. The ASM dropped his stuff off at the tech table while Lily sat beside it, and jumped onstage to help sweep. The actor laughed at the two technicians about not having to do that this play, until they finally coerced her to hold the dust pan.

By the time they finished, more of the cast had trickled in, but Remus still had to call McGonagall, who was running late because she apparently had to take her cat to the vet.

“You’re looking a bit better today.”

Remus turned to see Sirius standing beside him. “Yeah, I’m feeling a bit better.” The man smiled, but Remus could see the question in his eyes. “I’ll, tell you after rehearsal, okay? We’re about to start.” Sirius nodded, giving a lopsided smile, before heading onstage.

Once the actors finished yelling and playing games that were supposedly good for warmups, Dumbledore called for their attention. “I know that all of you have probably only read through the play the one time, but I still want you to try and embody your roles. Over the next few weeks, I want you to _become_ the characters, not just _pretend_ to be them. It will be hard work, but I will be beside you the entire way. I believe in every single one of you. Now let’s take it from the top of Act I.” With a flick of his hand, actors scattered offstage to begin.

~~~

As soon as Dumbledore thanked everyone for the wonderful rehearsal, Sirius bounded over to the ASM, watching him expectantly.

“You’re like a dog, you know that?”

“People tend to say that a lot. Do you want me to help you pack up?”

“I got it. Thank you though.”

Sirius smiled and waited as patiently as he could. When Remus finished, and Alice waved him away, the two of them left the theater.

The night air embraced them with welcome arms, as the two of them strode down the sidewalk. The air felt suffocating with the weight of having to voice his deepest memories. Remus jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Sirius smiling at him in encouragement, glowing under the light of the moon. Remus let out the breath he was holding and felt himself deflate under his gaze.

After a few moments, Remus glanced up at his old friend who had always been the light in his darkness.

“My father used to work for the government, and when I was little, a man had come to him for a favor. My father knew he wasn’t to be trusted, and when he declined, he thought that would be the end of it.

“A week later, the man came to our house in the middle of the night. He knew my father had a son, so he must have thought I would be the perfect revenge for refusing to help him.” Remus heard Sirius gasp beside him, but did not dare to look.

“He taped my mouth shut before I even had time to think of screaming. We drove away before my parents even woke up—the moon our only witness. I’m still not entirely sure where he took me, but he left me to rot in an empty room in the middle of nowhere. The only thing in there was a tiny window too high up to reach, with a shutter he would close during the day. I think he wanted me to grow up in the darkness just like him.

“I was in there for weeks before the police finally found me. They weren’t even looking for me, but they had broken into his place, I guess to look for criminal activity. Lo and behold, they found _me_.” Remus gave a humorless laugh before falling into silence once more. He started when he felt arms wrap around him, and looked down to see Sirius shaking.

“I am so, so sorry.”

Remus relaxed into the hug, allowing the embrace to comfort him. Sirius continued whispering apologies into his sweater, but all Remus could think to say was “Thank you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how I managed to write this chapter this fast. I'm usually way slower... So just a heads up, future chapters probably won't update as quickly as this one.
> 
> Anyway, if you want to check out my blog, you can find me at looney-lupin.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you have questions about any terms in this, I would be more than happy to clarify! I don't think I used anything too technical, but I could be completely wrong.

Remus arrived at the Phoenix Theater much too early, with his sketchbook firmly situated in his hand. After testing the doors to see that they were locked, he plopped himself down on a nearby bench and pulled out a pencil.

Drawings of the various plants around him blossomed on his page. Roses and daises sprouted to life before him. Sketches grew to encompass the space, each flower fighting for more detail.

Remus was meticulously adding veins to one of the leaves when he heard footsteps, snapping him out of the world in his head. He smiled when he saw the black haired man cautiously moving closer. “Good morning, Sirius.”

“Morning. How are you feeling today?”

Remus’s smile broadened. “Much better, thank you.”

The other man’s entire face seemed to light up at that, and he finally began to relax. “Whatcha doin’?” He leaned over to look, getting close enough for Remus to smell his aftershave. The combination of the proximity and the spicy scent caused the ASM to take a little longer to process anything else.

“Just drawing.” He finally answered.

“ _’Just drawing’_?! I think you mean working on a master piece!” Sirius snatched up the sketchbook to have a closer look.

Remus gave a small, self-depreciating laugh. “Thanks.”

The actor plopped himself on the bench next to him, still staring at the drawing. “Do you have any more in here?”

“Yeah.” But before Remus could grab his sketchbook to flip through, the stage manager chose that moment to arrive.

“Hey lover boys! Can I steal my ASM for work, or are you two joined at the hip now?” Remus promptly flipped her off before the two of them followed her, Sirius laughing the entire way.

The two technicians moved in synch as they swept the stage and set rehearsal furniture on spike. Once they finished, actors migrated onstage to begin their warmups. A few of them shouted lines while others sighed aggressively, all while stretching or laying on the floor. Remus sat in his chair, quietly laughing at them as the actors continued to make fools of themselves. Once they played a couple games, ran around the theater a few times, and did a final countdown, they were left with only a minute until rehearsal was supposed to start.

“Where’s Dumbledore?” Alice asked Remus as she pulled out her script and pencil case.

“He’s notorious for showing up _right_ when rehearsal is supposed to start.”

As if on cue, the director swept into the theater. “Hello everyone. Today we will be starting from the top of Act II. I want all of you to get your pencils ready, since you will be required to write down all of your blocking and any notes I give you. Now, is everyone ready? Wonderful!” He turned to Alice. “Shall we begin?”

She nodded. “Places for top of Act II!”

Everyone scattered, leaving only Amelia and Mary onstage. Amelia sat in one of the chairs, while Mary moved to stage left to ‘water flowers’.

“Cecily, I now want you to start on stage right. Yes, thank you.”

The two actresses moved through the scene, only occasionally stopping for revisions. By the time Benjy entered as Dr. Chasuble, they seemed to be on a role. That was of course until Sirius joined them onstage.

“No no no! Algernon! What are your intentions during this scene?”

“Well, in the script it says I have to enter ‘very gay and debonair’, and seeing as I am both of these things on a daily basis I-” Sirius stopped dead after seeing the murderous look in the director’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Dumbledore cleared his throat before addressing the actor once more. “You need to understand your character’s motive. You cannot merely look in the script for an answer. You have to look between the lines, to fully comprehend what your character is after.” He stood and adjusted his glasses. “I think now would be a good time for a break.”

Alice took his lead and closed her script. “Ten minute break!”

“Thank you ten!” The cast replied in unison. Everyone dispersed as conversation resumed from earlier. To no surprise, Sirius made a beeline for the tech table. Remus rose and stretched, noticing as the actor’s eyes trailed down.

“Why must you do that to me? It’s completely unfair.” Sirius drawled as his eyes returned to Remus’s face.

The ASM stared at the man before him. “You keep hitting on me, but how do you know I could even potentially be attracted to you?"

"I knew I'm growing on you! And I could sense the gay.” The actor mentioned offhandedly. “I'll have you know my gaydar is impeccable."

"First of all, you do realize that’s not actually a thing. And secondly, I'm technically not gay. I'm actually bi."

"But you still like guys right? So then I'm technically not wrong."

"And what are you then, besides irritating?"

"Gay as a rainbow, but generally only for really handsome men." Sirius winked. "But don't get me wrong, I can still appreciate a beautiful woman, like our lovely Lily, but no thank you."

"And besides, she’s already interested in James, no matter how much she tries to deny it. No idea what she sees in him, but I guess she likes his personality, since I know it's not his looks."

"Wow, trying not to be offended for him."

"I'm not saying he's bad looking! Everyone can agree he is very handsome! It’s just that she's pansexual, so it's not his looks that she likes but what's inside...”

"Wow, they really are perfect for each other."

"What makes you say that?"

"He's also pan."

“Well then. When do you think they’ll come to their senses and realize they were made for each other?”

“Only a matter of time.”

“Are we talking about James and Lily?” Dumbledore spoke from right behind the two men, making Sirius shriek. “I was just having a lovely conversation with him in the restroom. I think they would be positively wonderful together. James was so modest when I brought it up, but if the blush on his face was any indication, he truly cares for her. Well, I am off to go grab some water now. Do I still have time?” Without waiting for a reply, Dumbledore was gone as quickly as he had shown up. As soon as he was out of earshot, Remus and Sirius burst into laughter which only increased when James came up to them with a mortified look on his face.

“I think I’m scarred for life. I was taking a piss, minding my own business like any normal person, when Albus strolls up beside me and proceeds to _question me about Lily!_ Who even does that?! He kept asking if I thought it was true love, and if she loved me back. Hell, how am I supposed to know that?!” James scrubbed his face with his hands in an attempt to dispel the memory. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to look at her the same way again…”

“Does that mean you won’t be staring at her with heart eyes every time she-” James punched him before he could finish.

“Like you’re any better! Remus is all you ever seem to talk about! ‘James, my incredibly handsome and irresistible best friend, I think I have just met my soulmate in the form of a theater angel’.” Now it was James turn to be punched. The dark skinned man raised his arm to return the friendly blow, when a cough made the two actors freeze.

“You do realize I’m right here?” A deep blush erupted on Sirius’s face as James broke out in a shit-eating grin. Alice unknowingly came to their rescue by calling everyone back to places.

No matter how hard he tried to stay focused, Remus’s mind kept straying throughout the rest of the rehearsal. At least until Sirius screamed that he thought the script said ‘butthole’ instead of the intended ‘buttonhole’.

~~~

At the start of the second week of rehearsals, Remus entered the theater to the sound of Alice rambling notes to herself.

“Remus! You’re here! Good! I need you to help me remember to ask the cast about rehearsal costumes. I meant to send out an email last night with the rehearsal report but I completely forgot. I also need to see how lighting is coming along.” Alice started pacing back and forth. “I know that they’ve already started hanging instruments, but I have no idea how far along they are!” She whipped around to face her assistant. “ _This is what production meetings are for,_ but does anyone ever show up? No!” Remus laid a hand on her shoulder before the stage manager became completely hysterical. After a few deep breaths, she began to calm down. “I guess we should get some work done before everyone arrives, huh?” Remus nodded and the two of them leapt onstage.

By the time they finished, everyone was there. The ASM put the last bowl on one of the side tables and jumped down into the house. He strolled over to the tech table to see Sirius and Lily already there, waiting for him.

When they saw the technician coming closer, the two of them perked up and Lily ushered him to his seat. “Have you heard the Death Eaters are putting on Misanthrope?”

“Well they’re all Misanthropes if you ask me, so I guess that’s fitting.”

“Wait, what? Who are the ‘Death Eaters’?” Sirius asked.

“Oh they’re our rival theater company. We just call them that, but I think they actually like it…” Lily replied, brushing her crimson hair out of her face.

“Anyway, we know for a fact they’ll never be able to pull it off as well as we did. I mean come on; no one can pull off Celimene like you can.”

“Especially since Narcissa was the one cast.”

“My point exactly.”

“Oh right, I forgot my cousin is an actress.”

“Wait, Narcissa’s your cousin?!”

“I try to forget. Along with the rest of my family.”

An awkward silence fell over them, only to be interrupted by Alice.

“REMUS!”

“Well I best be off...” Remus leapt out of his seat and dashed over to the stage manager. “Yes, my lord and ever magnificent master?”

Alice opened her mouth to give an order, only to burst out laughing. When she finally managed to calm herself down, she addressed her ASM once more. “I’ve asked around the cast and Mary is the only one who doesn’t own character shoes. I’ve already called Molly and she’s down in the costume shop, so go find her and she’ll let you into storage. By the way, Mary wears size 7 shoes. Thank you!” Before Remus could object, she dashed off.

Remus gave a long suffering sigh before heading to the stage right stairwell. He swung the door open and clambered down the steps. When he reached the basement he strode down the dimly lit hallway, knowing each room by heart. The third door on the left stood slightly ajar, the hum of sewing machines filtering through.

Remus knocked, before creeping in. “Is Molly in here?” He asked the seamstresses.

“She’s in the back.” One of the ladies said, not even bothering to look up.

Remus thanked her before making his way to the back room. “Molly?”

“Just a second, dear!” The costume designer called back.

The ASM waited patiently, casually looking at all the various items of costumes that were only half finished. He was examining what he presumed to be a jacket when ginger hair blurred his vision. Remus squeaked as the woman wrapped her arms around him.

“It’s so good to see you Remus! It’s been so long! My goodness, you’re so thin! You are obviously not eating enough. Come over sometime and I’ll make sure to change that. Or if nothing else, at least stop by the shop more!”

“Hi Molly. It’s good to see you too, but could we maybe discuss this later? I actually came down to get shoes for Mary. Alice said she called you?”

Molly sighed and let go of the ASM. “Fine, I’ll let you do your job. I’ve just gotta grab my keys.” She stepped over a pile of clothing to get to her desk which was completely covered in fabric and a spare wig head. When she finally found what she was looking for, she emerged and promptly strode out of her office.

Remus caught up to her outside of the costume storage room where Molly stood, taking a deep breath before shoving the door open. “Welcome to Narnia.”

“Fucking hell.”

Molly chuckled and began shuffling her way through the mounds of costumes. After nearly ten minutes straight of near death experiences that consisted of accidently toppling racks of clothes over and almost suffocating from the sheer amount of fabric on him, the two of them finally found the back of the seemingly endless room. Breathing heavy, Molly waved her arms in the vague direction of overflowing shelves. “And here is Shoetopia. Enjoy!”

By the time Remus spun around, the costume designer was gone, leaving a wake of rustling clothes behind her. “Shit.” The ASM slowly turned back to face his doom. He suppressed a hysteric sob and set to work, pulling out one shoe at a time in an attempt to find a pair.

An hour and many murderous thoughts later, the technician’s efforts finally paid off. Remus let out a whoop of joy when he dug out the left shoe to match the right one already in his hand. He examined them both to make sure they were both size 7, and when he was satisfied, began the journey back to civilization.

~~~

By the start of the next day, a few more rehearsal costume pieces were dropped off at the theater. Two of them were corsets for the girls, neither of which were laced. There were also four actresses in need of them. With so little time and recourses on the seamstresses’ hands, they merely left thin rope on top of the corsets, leaving Remus with the job of lacing them up.

Alice gladly swept the stage and even called actors who were running late, just so she didn’t have to deal with the corsets. With only a few minutes till rehearsal, Remus finally finished. Jumping up onto the stage, the ASM found the four ladies and headed over to join them in the wings.

“Mary, Lily, Amelia, Minerva, here are your corsets. I know we only have two, so you guys will have to trade off until we get two more.” Remus handed over the corsets, but none of the actresses took them. “What?”

Lily stepped forward. “I’m the only one here that’s actually worn one before and Molly was always there to tighten it. I can’t do it myself, and neither can they. You’ve at least been on wardrobe crew before.”

Remus sighed and dropped his hands dejectedly. “Fine. I’ll do it.”

“Thank you Remus!” Mary smiled brightly, being her usual tiny embodiment of sunshine. “I guess Lily and I should wear the corsets first, since we’re Gwendolen and Cecily.” Lily nodded, as the two actresses each grabbed a corset. Mary raised the one in her hands up in front of her. “Um, help. I have no idea what I’m doing.” Remus chuckled as he grabbed the costume piece back to unclasp it.

“Wrap it around yourself like this, and then hook the front together.” He handed it back, and the actress did as she was told. “Okay, now you’re gonna want to hold onto something.” The two of them walked over to a doorframe, with Lily trailing behind. Once he was sure Mary was holding on tight enough, Remus began to tighten the corset one row at a time. Leaving the slack in the middle, the ASM gave one last tug. “How does that feel?”

“Well it doesn’t feel terrific, but it at least doesn’t hurt.” The actress swiveled from side to side. “I think the top can be a little tighter. Oh, okay that’s enough.” Remus smiled and tied the lace in a neat bow.

“Okay, next! Assume the position.” Lily laughed and braced herself on the doorframe. Knowing she had been in a corset before, Remus yanked on the lace, making her gasp. “Isn’t this fun? I know _I’m_ having a blast.”

“You know how you said we’d have to trade off; well, I vote you wear one next.”

“Haha very funny- Oh fucking hell!”

“What?!”

“I broke the lacing! Now I’m gonna have to lace it all over again!”

“Why can’t you ask Molly to do it?”

“Do you realize how busy she’s been? She’s barely left the costume shop all week. I don’t care how much she likes me, she would murder me on sight if I tried to give this to her to fix.”

“Okay, okay. Well, I guess I’ll just go without one until you re-lace it.”

“I’ll make sure not to take too long.”

Lily stuck out her tongue before they left the wings, the actress joining the rest of the cast onstage, and Remus taking his place at the tech table. Alice laughed at her assistant when she saw the corset in his hand, and only shut up when Dumbledore called to everyone in the theater.

“All of you should be well aware that today you will be off-book. Do the best you can, and if you still cannot remember something, just call ‘line’ and either your SM, or ASM, will recite it for you. I wish you all the best.” Everyone nodded, the actors looking a little anxious.

The two technicians pulled out their scripts. “Can you stay on book so I can focus on blocking?” The stage manager asked, leaning over to whisper to her assistant. Remus nodded and prepped himself to call every line if need be.

Act I dragged on at an agonizingly slow pace.

“I haven’t the smallest intention of doing anything of the kind.” Sirius recited his lines. “To begin with, I dined there on Monday, and…line?”

“And once a week is-”

“And once a week is quite enough to dine with one’s own relations.  In the second place…line?”

“Whenever I do dine there-”

“Whenever I do dine there I am always treated as a member of the family, and…line?”

“And sent down-”

“And sent down with either no woman at all, or two.  In the third place, I know perfectly well whom she will place me next to, tonight.  She will place me next Mary Farquhar, who…line?

 “Who always flirts-”

“Who always flirts with her own husband across the dinner-table. That is not very pleasant. Indeed, it is not even decent…line?

“And that sort of thing-”

“And that sort of thing is enormously on the increase.  The amount of women in London who flirt with their own husbands is perfectly scandalous.  It looks so bad.  It is simply washing one’s clean linen in public.  Besides…line?

“Now that I know-”

“Now that I know you to be a confirmed Bunburyist, I naturally want to talk to you about Bunburying.  I want to tell you the rules.” Sirius sighed after finally finishing his lines.

Alice leaned over to Remus once more. “God, this is painful.” The ASM gave a small nod, not wanting to attract any attention. Meanwhile, Dumbledore didn’t seem to have any qualms about being rude.

“Well, this is excruciating.” The director said to the two of them at the tech table, not bothering to keep his voice down. “I think it’s time for a break.”

“Hold!” Alice called to the actors to stop them from continuing. “Ten minute break!”

“Thank you ten!”

Remus slid out of his chair and shuffled to the stage.

“Sorry about that…” Sirius stretched out his hand to help the ASM up.

“It’s fine. Everyone’s having some difficulty. You guys will get it.” The actor smiled as they joined a group of cast-members.

“So one time I was stage managing and I technically had an ASM, but he never did _anything_.” Lily told the crowd. “He never showed up for rehearsal and when he did he would disappear for hours on end! I got so fed up, but when I went to the director, she didn’t do anything! Finally, I got Remus here to fill in, even though he was originally the house manager. That was when I realized I never wanted to SM if I didn’t have him as my assistant.” Lily smiled as her friend, and Sirius clapped him on the back.

“Oh, are we telling theater stories?” Dumbledore spoke from the wings, effectively freaking everyone out. “One time I was sitting in the front row of the house—I think it was for a production of Macbeth-”

“Wait.”

“Did you just say The Scottish Play?”

“You just mentioned The Play That Must Not Be Named.”

A few people started screaming hysterically while others flailed in an attempt to tell the director what he had to do to dispel the ‘curse’.

“You have to go outside right now!”

“And you have to spin around three times!”

“I thought you had to run around the theater three times…”

“Anyway, you also have to spit and say the foulest word you can think of!”

“And you when you spit, you have to do it over your right shoulder!”

“No no! It’s over your left!”

“Either way, you have to leave the theater _right now_!”

The cast started to shoo the director off the stage, Dumbledore laughing the entire way. Finally, with everyone outside, the actors began to calm down.

“Well that was exciting.” Remus mused.

“What did you expect? Theater people are notorious for being incredibly superstitious.” Sirius bumped the technician’s shoulder.

The director never got a chance to finish his story.

~~~

“Oh my god we have a raked stage!” Sirius called as he walked into the theater a week later. Alice and Remus both groaned.

“And now we have to eyeball all the furniture since putting spike tape down would be useless before the stage is painted.”

The technical director, Kingsley Shacklebolt, stepped out of the wings where he was examining a flat. “Oh get over yourselves. You at least have a ground plan.”

Alice whimpered to herself. “But I worked so hard on those spikes.”

Kingsley grinned. “And I know you’ll work just as hard on them again, once we finish the set.”

The stage manager sighed and began setting up the furniture for Act I. Warmups came and went, and before Remus knew it, they had started another run-through.

At the end of rehearsal, Remus found himself surrounded by the majority of the actors. James stepped forward and clapped the assistant stage manager on the back. “A bunch of us are going out for food, and I thought maybe you’d like to join us?” He flashed him a brilliant grin, making Remus sigh, but accept the offer. 

“I just need to grab my stuff and then I’ll be ready.”

“Wonderful!”

The group dispersed to head outside and wait, leaving Remus and Sirius alone on the stage. The latter trailed behind the technician as he gathered his things, keeping a stream of conversation flowing. By the time they got outside, Remus finally managed to get the other man to shut up, only to have him start back up when they joined the rest of the group.

“So have you guys figured out where we’re heading yet?” Sirius called to the other actors.

“We’re thinking Olive Garden, because breadsticks.”

“I’m always a slut for breadsticks.”

“You’re a slut for a lot of things.”

“Oi!”

James burst out laughing, even as his best friend grabbed him in a headlock.

“Sorry to break up the love fest, but shouldn’t we get going? The place won’t stay open much longer, seeing as it’s already 9.” Lily interjected. The actors detangled, but kept their arms slung around each other’s shoulders.

“It’s okay, my sweet Remus. There’s nothing to be jealous of, seeing as I would never go for a loser like this guy.”

“Oi!”

Everyone laughed as they strolled along the sidewalk. A few blocks down, Remus felt an arm around his shoulders and looked down to see Sirius grinning back up at him. With the actor being a good six inches shorter, Remus knew it couldn’t be comfortable. To no surprise, the arm began to drift down, settling on his waist. The technician chose to ignore it, along with the snickers coming from behind them.

“You guys are my new OTP.”

“Lily! We’re not even a couple!”

“Not yet anyway!”

Remus was more than thankful when they finally arrived at the restaurant. With the place almost empty, they were seated at a large enough table fairly quickly.

“I say we just split a few appetizers, since it’s a little late for dinner.” James addressed the group, receiving nods from everyone.

Mary slumped in her chair. “I guess I’ll just stick with a salad. But maybe I can bring some breadsticks back for Peter, since I can’t have them. Do you think they’ll let me?”

“Right! I forgot about the whole celiac thing. Sorry. But yeah, you can probably just shove a few in your purse.” Mary nodded and proceeded to do so as soon as a few basketfuls were placed on their table.

Once they ordered, conversation broke out. The group talked about everything from the latest movies they saw and songs that they’ve listened to, to politics and even questioning the meaning of life. About halfway through a discussion of everything wrong with the media, Lily and James vanished from the group, along with a few other actors. By the time they were kicked out, only a few of them were left.

Amelia rested her hand on Remus’s shoulder as they stepped out of the restaurant. “Do you and Sirius need a ride?” The technician shook his head, saying he preferred to walk.

As he left, he wasn’t surprised to feel the black haired actor beside him. The duo moved in silence, allowing the hum of the night to wash over them. Cars drove by, and crickets chirped, but nothing seemed to break through to their world of two. Without saying a word, Sirius stretched out his hand, interlacing their fingers. Remus’s breath hitched, but he squeezed back with little hesitation. He closed his eyes, trusting Sirius to lead the way. A smile slowly broke out on the technician’s face, only to be mirrored by the other man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a bit longer, I was working and I went to two plays (both of which were absolutely amazing! I got to see "Head over Heals" which was incredibly queer, and "Cabaret". Even though I stage managed a production of "Cabaret", it's still one of my all time favorites!)
> 
> If you want to message me, or if you have any questions, my ask box is always open at looney-lupin.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took waaay longer than I was expecting it to. I'm so sorry about that.

As soon as Lily walked into the theater, Remus stopped her. “I noticed both you and James disappeared the other night. Have an interesting time?” The actress flushed red enough to match her hair and started stammering and flailing her arms. When Remus burst out laughing, she stuck out her tongue, but began to calm down.

“I had a great evening, thank you.” She paused and looked down, mumbling. “And we’re dating now.”

Remus grinned and pulled her into a tight hug. “It’s about damn time!” Lily lightly punched his chest before gladly returning the hug.

“And what about you? When are you guys actually gonna get together!?” Remus scoffed and buried his face in her hair to hide a blush.

Alice, the master of terrible timing, ran up to her assistant. “Remus! I need you to unlock everything while I go run a few errands!”

“Wow, the SM keys are being bestowed upon me? I am honored you trust me so much.”

“You lose them and I will have your head.”

“Yes Alice!” Lily stifled her laughter as the stage manager ran off. “I guess I better get to work.” The actress waved him off and the ASM headed off to unlock the needed doors.

After doing everything on his list, Remus sat himself at the tech table and watched as more and more cast and crew members flowed into the theater for the start of tech week. He only had a minute to relax before Dorcas, the props master, called over to him.

“Hey Remus! I heard you have the SM keys? I need to get into prop storage, can you toss them up?”

Remus silently berated himself for forgetting to unlock that particular room, and threw the keys up to the stage like he had seen Alice do a dozen times. He cursed himself again when his throw ended a little short and they dropped into the first row. However, it would have been much better if they had stayed where they were, instead of managing to pass through the two inch gap between the floor and the stage, therefore falling into the pit.

“Did they just….?”

“Alice is going to kill me.” Remus stared at the spot where the keys had slipped through. “She is going to hang me up and torture me and once she’s through with me, she gonna mount my head on her mantle like a trophy. ‘Here lies Remus, the most incompetent ASM ever’. Pardon me while I go cry in a corner and never show my face again.”

The props master chuckled. “Get over yourself, Drama Queen. We can still get them, can’t we?” Dorcas only got a whimper in reply. She jumped into the house and strode over to where the ASM now sat, slumped in his chair. “Come on you big dork. Let’s go to Dumbledore.” She grabbed onto his arm and lifted Remus up with a surprising amount of strength.

The two of them made their way around the theater in search of the director, Remus shuffling behind. They finally found him cornering a few of the cast members for last minute notes. After waiting a few minutes and still not getting his attention, the ASM loudly cleared his throat.

“Dumbledore, may we borrow your keys?”

The older man looked over at the two technicians and smiled. “Why not ask Alice? She is the stage manager after all.”

“Well, she’s not here right now, and I may have possibly tossed the SM keys into the pit on accident…”

The director’s eyes began to twinkle behind his half-moon glasses. “And how did you even manage that?”

“The combination of terrible luck and even more terrible aim.” Dumbledore’s howl of laughter reverberated around the theater, making Remus cringe and whither in even more self-pity.

Once he had finally calmed down enough, the director handed over his own keys. Remus gave a quiet thanks and the two technicians ran off to the stage left stairs.

~~~

“You did _what_?!” Alice doubled over in a fit of giggles.

“Please don’t rub it in. I got them back, okay?”

The SM wiped her eyes with her sleeve and gave her assistant a pat on the shoulder. “Well, you always manage to keep things interesting, that’s for sure.”

Sirius sauntered up to the tech table, along with a few other people. “Looks like someone’s having fun.” He said with a grin plastered in his face.

Alice turned to the group to recount the story, amusing everyone there but Remus.

“You are officially the worst stage manager.”

“I know you don’t mean that.”

“Whatever.” Remus turned away, a pout in full force.

Suddenly Peter’s voice rang from the sound booth. “Oi! Alice! Remus! I’ve got your headsets if you wanna come pick them up!” The two of them thanked him and ran up to the booth window, were he passed over two devices. “I’m guessing you both know how to turn them on and talk into them?” They nodded and put the headsets on to test them.

“-Alice on headset.”

“-Remus on headset.”

“ _Thank you Alice and Remus_.” Marlene’s voice sounded in their ears. “ _So good of you to join us_.”

“Pleasure to be working with you again, Marlene. I’m guessing you’re running lights?”

“ _Yessiree_.”

Remus grinned. “Sweet.”

Alice coughed and flicked on her headset. “Sorry to break up the lovely reunion, but it looks like we’re about to start. Remus, can you go backstage?”

The ASM nodded and walked down the isles to get to the stage, while Alice stayed at the tech table. Once Remus stationed himself in the wings, the SM’s voice rang out through the God Mic.

“ _HELLO EVERYONE. WE ARE GOING TO DO A RUN, BUT REMEMBER WE ARE GOING TO BE STOPPING A LOT. YOU ARE FREE TO PLAY GAMES OR WHATEVER BACKSTAGE, AS LONG AS YOU ARE QUIET, OUT OF THE WAY, AND PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT IS HAPPENING ONSTAGE. THANK YOU. NOW, PLACES FOR TOP OF ACT I._ ”

Sirius walked up behind Remus’s chair and leaned over. “I forgot you get to be back here during the shows. Now you get to join in on all the fun.”

“No, now I get to silence all of you when you get too loud.”

“Kill joy- Oh that’s my cue! Bye beautiful. I’ll be back soon.”

“Remember me.”

“Always.”

Dorcas snickered as the actor stepped onstage. She snuck up behind the ASM and leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Gaaay.”

“Like you’re one to talk.” Remus gave her a light shove. “How are you and Marlene doing anyway?”

“We’re passionately in love. Like you two obviously are.” Remus stuck out his tongue, making her snicker once more.

“ _Are you talking to my girl?_ ” Marlene spoke in his ear, making Remus jump and go back to paying attention to the conversation on headset.

“W-What?! How did you-?”

“ _You’re being awfully quiet. You’re usually blessing us with your wit._ ”

“I was usually just replying to Lily.”

“ _Quiet on headset!_ ”

“ _Yes ma’am!_ ”

“ _Ready lights 16._ ”

“ _Ready._ ”

“ _Lights 16, GO._ ”

Knowing most of what was spoken on headset didn’t concern him, Remus began to tune the voices out once more. He watched from the side as Sirius and James acted onstage. The scene continued smoothly, until Lily and Minerva tried to enter.

“ _HOLD!_ ”

As the theater fell into silence, Remus heard the lighting designer get on headset to talk to Marlene. “ _What is channel thirty-one set to?_ ”

“ _Fifty_.”

“ _Make it sixty. Record. Okay, we can continue._ ”

On the God Mic, Alice addressed the theater. “ _CAN WE TAKE IT BACK TO ‘MY DEAR FELLOW, IT ISN’T EASY TO BE ANYTHING NOWADAYS’?_ ” The actors instantly fell back into character and resumed the scene.

A few more changes were made throughout the act, but no one quite lost the momentum. However, once they got to intermission, everyone was way too happy to have a dinner break.

“ _IT IS FOUR O’CLOCK NOW, SO EVERYONE BE BACK BY FIVE THIRTY. THANK YOU._ ”

Sirius sauntered backstage and plopped himself in an extra seat by Remus. “I was thinking about stopping by Subway for dinner and I was wondering if you’d like to join me?”

The ASM smiled to himself and nodded. “But only if we get coffee after.”

The actor grinned and grabbed his hand to lift him up. Together, the two of them left the building. The thespians strolled down the street, not even bothering to walk fast even though it had started to rain.

When they finally got to Subway, they were more than a little wet. Sirius grinned and shook his hair out like a dog, making Remus squeak and swat at him. The two of them stood in line right beside each other, even when they were ordering separate sandwiches. When they got their food, they took a table by the window.

Sirius slumped in his chair and started to unwrap his meal. “Well isn’t this romantic?”

“How did you possibly know this was my dream date?” Remus deadpanned.

“’Cause I just know you so well.”

“I’m flattered.”

Sirius stuck out his tongue and took a large bite.

“Careful, you might choke.”

“Don’t worry; I have had a lot of experience shoving large, foreign objects down my throat.” He winked and flashed a seductive grin.

Remus nearly spat all over him. “ _Excuse me?!_ ”

Sirius’s bark of laughter reverberated through the deli. “Sorry, I had to.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“But I’m growing on you. You can’t deny it.”

The ASM sighed and continued to eat his sandwich in silence. By the time they were finished, the rain had stopped, so they were able to migrate over to the nearest coffee shop safely. Sirius ordered a caramel mocha while Remus asked for his black.

“Told ya you’re coming onto me.”

“What?”

“Black coffee? Really? It can’t just be a coincidence. You’ve obviously got the hots for me.”

“Dream on.” Remus muttered, busying himself with checking his watch. “Shit. We only have ten minutes!” Sirius cussed under his breath and both of them snatched their coffees as soon as they were ready and dashed out of the café.

The two of them made it back to the theater with a few minutes to spare and as soon as Remus got to his station, he turned on his headset and threw it on. He grinned when he heard Marlene and Peter bickering.

“ _Are you kidding me? Lighting is so much easier than sound. You just adjust a few things during tech and press ‘go’. Whereas for me, there is live mixing involved, making every night different!_ ”

“ _Are you honestly trying to tell me that lighting is_ easy _?!”_

“ _In comparison to sound, yes._ ”

“ _You wanna go? I will fight you. Marlene off headset._ ”

“ _No, wait! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it-!_ ”

“Pete, you’re locked-” Remus abruptly stopped to throw the headset off as an earsplitting scream sounded from it. Dorcas ambled over to the assistant stage manager and paused when she heard the muffled shriek, giving Remus a questioning look. “Peter insulted lighting.”

“Oh, okay.” She smiled like this happened often—which it probably did—and strolled on to check the prop tables.

~~~

The following day, Remus showed up at the theater bright and early with his coffee held securely in his grip. He gingerly set his drink down at his station and set to work sweeping the set with the stage hand, Frank. Peter blasted music for them, saying he was doing it for a sound check—even though everyone knew he wasn’t. Frank busted out some moves and soon enough Alice joined him on the stage. Remus smiled at the couple, but kept to himself as he continued working.

The ASM jumped when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Having a dance party without me?” Sirius slipped his arm around the taller man’s waist. “But why aren’t you joining in?”

“That would be because I don’t dance.”

“I can change that.”

The actor twirled Remus around and guided the technician’s arms to rest on his shoulders, completely ignoring his protests. The ASM quickly gave in, and together they swayed to Kate Walsh’s “ _Your Song_ ”, with Sirius singing along.

“ _Haven't you heard? I'm stuck on a verse; I'm stuck on a boy who fills me with joy. I knew I was wrong to jump straight on into this picture so pretty, but he is so pretty to me._

“ _And he doesn't know just how far I would go just to kiss him. He doesn't know how I pine._

“ _So I make whirlpools, and watch him sparkle, and we'll make love make magic_ …”

Remus ducked his head in an attempt to hide his embarrassment, but couldn’t help smiling to himself.

“You know you look really hot in black.”

The technician looked back at the actor and raised an eyebrow, the effect softened from the blush that still painted his features. “I look goth.”

Sirius scrunched up his nose. “Hmm…maybe hipster goth, since you’ve got the whole beanie thing going on and your affinity for sweaters, which I find extremely endearing. Anyway, why weren’t you wearing black yesterday?”

“Well…the actors weren’t in costumes yet so I didn’t feel it was necessary.”

“You forgot, didn’t you.”

“…Yes.”

“Tsk tsk, bad techie.” Sirius shook his head, but when he looked up, a brilliant grin played across his face. Remus pouted and tried to turn away, forgetting they still had their arms wrapped around each other.

The music continued to play in the background, but everyone had stopped dancing. At the sound of Lily’s wolf whistle, Remus hastily pulled away.

Alice clapped to get everyone’s attention, before addressing the actors. “Hey guys. This is the first costume rehearsal, so do your warmups quickly.”

Remus slunk backstage as the actors started their routines. He flopped down into his chair and chugged the last remains of his cold coffee just as Dorcas draped herself over the back of the seat, leaning close to his ear.

“Told you, you were madly in love.” The ASM swatted at her, making the props master cackle as she sauntered away. He huffed out a sigh and sunk lower in his chair.

After about ten minutes, the actors were done with their warmups and began filing out into the dressing rooms. The technicians reveled in the silence and rejoiced even more when Marlene turned off all the lights, enveloping them in darkness. Remus smiled as he let himself relax in the safety of the shadows.

Nearly half an hour went by before Dumbledore entered and asked why the lights were out. Before anyone could prepare themselves, Marlene shouted from the booth.

“GOING BRIGHT!”

Shrieks resonated through the theater as the work lights were turned on once more, but quickly died into groans as the director chuckled at their distress. Remus sighed to himself and, deciding he should probably get back to work, checked the time. He sluggishly climbed out of his chair and shuffled out into the hallway in the direction of the dressing rooms.

When he arrived at his destination, music and voices washed over him as he opened the door. Actors busied themselves with makeup while the wardrobe crew attempted to help them assemble their costumes. Remus snickered as he walked into the chaos and cleared his throat to call to the cast.

“HOUR TILL PLACES!”

The room stilled as everyone turned to face the ASM and reply. “Thank you, hour!” The commotion commenced and Remus jumped when Lily appeared next to him. He smiled at his friend and looked down at the Victorian dress she was wearing.

“Dang, that is a big butt.”

“It’s called a bustle-” Lily stopped as they heard James belting from the men’s dressing room.

“I LIKE. BIG. BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE! YOU OTHER BROTHERS CAN’T DENY, THAT WHEN A GIRL WALKS IN WITH AN ITTY BITTY WAIST AND A ROUND THING IN YOUR FACE YOU GET _SPRUNG!_ ” James suddenly jumped out of the room, flashing a dramatic display of jazz hands, and stopped dead when he spotted Lily. “Wow, you look beautiful.”

The actress blushed, making Remus snicker. James snapped out of his daze and turned around to look at the technician, a delirious grin still on his face.

“Oh hi, Remus! It’s an hour till places, right?”

The ASM began to nod before stopping to stare at the actor before him. “Your hair! It’s actually tame!”

James’s face instantly fell. “This took an entire bottle of gel, plus a shit ton of hair spray; I don’t know how I’ll be able to do this every night. Is it too late to back out?”

“Yes.”

“Damn it.”

The actor slunk away to join the mass of thespians getting ready. When he disappeared, Remus turned to his friend to give her a hug. “I better get back to work. And James was right, you look very beautiful.”

Lily smiled and hugged him back. “Thanks, hon.”

~~~

“ _Lights 71, GO_.”

Minerva sat down in one of the chairs onstage. “May I ask if it is in this house that your invalid friend Mr. Bunbury resides?”

Sirius, acting as Algernon, started and turned to the older woman. “Oh! No! Bunbury doesn’t live here. Bunbury is somewhere else at present.” He took a deep breath. “In fact, Bunbury is dead.”

“Dead! When did Mr. Bunbury die? His death must have been extremely sudden.”

Sirius waved his hand offhandedly. “Oh, I killed Bunbury this afternoon. I mean poor Bunbury _died_ this afternoon!”

“What did he die of?”

“Bunbury? Oh, he was quite exploded.”

“Exploded! Was he the victim of a revolutionary outrage? I was not aware that Mr. Bunbury was interested in social legislation. If so, he is well punished for his morbidity.”

“My dear Aunt Augusta, I mean he was found out! The doctors found out that Bunbury could not live, that is what I mean—so, Bunbury _died_.” Sirius sat down next to Minerva with a somber presence.

“Wow, what a magnificent liar.” Dorcas whispered from her spot behind Remus.

The ASM turned to face the props master. “You’re almost as bad as Lily. You know that, right?”

“Well, she hasn’t been able to commentate very much, since she’s always on stage, so I feel it’s my job to fill in for her.”

“How kind of you.”

She stuck out her tongue, and when the other technician mimicked her, she turned back to watch the actors. “It’s so great to have another Asian around.”

Remus, bemused by the change of topic, looked over his shoulder at Dorcas. “Sirius is only part Chinese. And you’re Korean.”

“Yeah, well. Still.”

Remus chuckled at her, and the two of them fell into silence once more.

“You know it’s okay to like him.”

“Huh?”

“You’re allowed to like Sirius. He’s a nice guy and I’ve seen how you are around him. I’m pretty sure everyone here knows you both like each other, so when are you gonna woman up and ask him out?”

Remus felt his face heating up and thanked the darkness so she wouldn’t see. He opened his mouth to say something—anything—but nothing came out.

Instead, the wedding march played through the speakers, halting the production. As soon as the music was terminated, a deathly silence filled the theater, only broken when the telltale click of the headset announced Alice.

“ _Peter. What just happened._ ”

“ _I, uh, kinda pressed the G.O. button…_ ”

“ _Peter. Your hand is not supposed to be anywhere_ near _the G.O. button unless you are in a ready. Were you in a ready? No, you weren’t. It is a good thing this is just a rehearsal, but this can_ not _happen again. Do you understand._ ”

“ _Y-yes Alice._ ”

“ _Good._ ” The stage manager switched from the headset to the God Mic. “ _I’M SORRY. CAN WE TAKE IT BACK TO ‘MR. MONCRIEFF AND I ARE ENGAGED TO BE MARRIED’?_ ”

The actors fell into the rhythm once more, and Remus kept quiet, his mind reciting Dorcas’s words in an endless loop.

~~~

That Tuesday, Remus found himself standing in a mostly dark theater with only the ghost light to keep the shadows at bay. Alice meandered around the building, trying to think of something to do, since the two of them were still so early.

The ASM was lost in his thoughts, pacing back and forth on the stage, when Sirius walked up to him. "Why haven't you guys put Ghostie away yet? Keeping him company?" Alice snapped out of her trance and began to back away, knowing how protective her assistant got over the lamp.

Remus spun around to face the actor, bringing them only inches apart. "Ghostie is agender and does not use pronouns. Ghostie is beyond pronouns. Ghostie is actually a great celestial being that guards and protects our theater, along with the theater ghosts."

"You are saying Ghostie way too much."

"I am running on pure caffeine."

"Ah, the joys of hell week." Sirius grabbed Remus’s wrist and guided him over to his backstage station. “You know how Dumbledore said that if we did really well today, we could take tomorrow off?” The technician gave a vague nod. “Well, I was thinking of having James and Lily and you over for dinner since they just got together and since you’re Lily’s best friend so I of course want to invite you too, but I also would love to have you there just because I want you to come over—that is if you even wanted to-” Remus placed a single finger on the actor’s lips, effectively silencing him.

“I’d love to.”

“Really?! Sweet!” Sirius pulled Remus into a tight hug and when he pulled back, continued to hold his hands. “You’re free to come over earlier if you’d like and we can do whatever you want! We could go see a movie or go to the museum or just go for a walk and enjoy each other’s company—I’m not picky.”

“I’m beginning to think you’re the one with too much caffeine.”

Sirius let out a bark of laughter and relaxed into a gentle smile. “Can’t I just be excited to have you there?”

“Oh, alright. I guess it’s a big deal that I’m gracing you with my presence.”

The actor grinned. “It’s not every day that I get to have you all to myself.” Remus snorted, but smiled back. Grey eyes locked onto brown, seconds slowing as the rest of the world melted out of view.

“ _Gaaay~_ ”

“Alice!”

The stage manager scurried away cackling, making Remus groan to himself.

“I should probably get to work, but I’ll talk to you later?” Sirius nodded aggressively and let the ASM go.

~~~

A half an hour later, Remus stood outside the doors to the costume room, about to give a ready to the actors. “HOUR – uh…” The technician stopped when he saw James and Sirius before him, dancing topless.

“ _I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurt-_ Ow!”

“Shouldn’t you two be getting ready?”

“Remus, why did you hit me? We were just having a little fun. We already finished putting on our makeup and when we started to strip, the song came on so of course we had to dance to it.”

“Yeah, it just happened to start playing?”

“Yup! Hey, since you’re here, can you barrier spray me?”

“That’s not my job.”

“You’re in stage management. Everything is your job.” James piped up.

“Fine!” Sirius grinned and shoved the bottle into Remus’s hands. The ASM sighed and spritzed the actor. “Just remember to be in places in one hour.”

“Yes sir!” James and Sirius replied in unison, making Remus chuckle.

After calling to all the other actors, the technician made his way back up to the theater. When he got backstage, it was to find Dorcas on his headset.

“Flirting with Marlene, are you?”

The props master squeaked and turned to face the other technician. “N-no! I just never get the chance to be on headset and it was right there calling to me so of course I had to try it on…”  Remus laughed and patted her on the shoulder.

“It’s okay, I understand. But I’ll need that back now.”

“Sorry. -Dorcas off headset.” She pulled of the devise and handed it over to Remus.

“Thanks. So, do you and Marlene have anything fun planed for tomorrow?”

“Hah, for our one day of freedom before preview? Of course. Although our idea of fun consists of lazing around on her couch and having a movie marathon.”

“I get the feeling that’ll be what everyone else will do too.”

“And what are your plans for tomorrow? Let me guess, they somehow involve a certain actor?”

“I, w-what?! No, don’t be silly.”

“Hah! I knew it.”

“Shut up.”

“Never. So, are you gonna elaborate, or do I get to make it up?”

“Seeing as we haven’t decided on anything yet, and I highly doubt I would tell you anyway...”

“Rude.”

Remus grinned at the other technician before remembering his other responsibilities as the assistant stage manager. “Shit I still have to silence the doors and charge the glow tape! Gotta go!”

“Running away, are you?! Oh whatever, I’ll just corner you later.”

The ASM waved her off as he dashed over to his supply of gaff tape and got to work.

~~~

When the last rehearsal finished, everyone started cheering. Dumbledore clapped the loudest and called for everyone’s attention.

“Wonderful job everyone! I am thoroughly impressed by each and every one of you, and I believe this is going to be a magnificent show. I think you deserve tomorrow off, but I want you to give your very best for our preview on Thursday and for every performance after that. Thank you and goodnight!” 

The theater erupted in applause, everyone relieved to have the next day off.  Remus clapped enthusiastically backstage, but stopped when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned and smiled at the black haired actor. “So, have you had enough time to think about what we’ll be doing tomorrow? Or should we just wing it?”

“I’m still getting over the fact that you agreed to come over… Maybe just call me in the morning and we can figure it out then?”

“Sounds good. See you tomorrow, Sirius.” The actor beamed at him.

“See you tomorrow!”

~~~

Remus sat on his couch, picking at a hole and staring at the phone in his hand. He had called the actor a dozen times before, but only ever for his job in the theater. After several long moments of turning his cell phone off and on, he finally clicked on his contacts and scrolled down to the familiar name. He took a deep breath and pressed ‘call’, slowly bringing the device up to his ear.

“ _Good morning, gorgeous._ ”

“Is that how you say hello to everyone?”

“ _No, just you_.”

“I’m flattered. Anyway, we still need to figure out what we’re even doing today. You’ve had the entire night to think about it, so please tell me it’s good.”

“ _I, uh, haven’t thought of anything yet_.”

“Wow, you’re fired.”

“ _Well, sorry! I’m used to planning being a joint effort! And have you been contributing, I don’t think so!_ ”

“Okay, okay, keep your shirt on. How about I come over to your place and we figure it out from there?”

“ _Sounds reasonable. I’ll text you my address_.” 

“Kay. See you in a bit.”

“ _Bye gorgeous._ ”

Remus ended the phone call, a grin stuck on his face. He jumped off the couch and looked in the mirror to see if he deemed himself presentable. When he was satisfied, he checked his phone once more to see Sirius’s address displayed on his lock screen. He plugged it into his ‘maps’ and grabbed his keys and sweater before leaving his apartment.

After about a fifteen minute walk, Remus found himself outside a small, but nicely kept, house. He cautiously walked up to the door and knocked a few times. He immediately heard a soft pound of feet coming closer and wasn’t surprised when Sirius tried to act nonchalant when he opened the door.

“Fancy seeing you here.”

“I was led to believe that a beautiful, famous actor lived here. I must have the wrong address.”

“Smartass.” Remus smirked and jumped when he felt a small ball of fluff brush up against his leg. He looked down to see a ginger cat with a flattened face. “Oh that’s Crookshanks. He’s my neighbor’s, but he comes over a lot.” The technician bent down to pet the animal which was now purring. “Isn’t he a sweetheart?”

“Definitely. Although, I’ve always been more of a dog person.”

Sirius smirked and motioned for Remus to come in. The ASM tentatively stepped into the house and looked around. The painted walls were covered in posters, artwork, photographs, and even Chinese scrolls; all of the counters and shelves were buried in miscellaneous things ranging from books and candles and plants, to abstract sculptures made out soap. Miniature clay animals sat atop a stack of papers, and the bookshelf possessed various vases holding a collection of feathers. Colored lamps filled every room, along with scattered art supplies. A half-finished game of chess sat displayed on one of the many tables, a jar of rocks sitting next to it.

Remus stared in awe at the seemingly endless amount of stuff in the house. “You, my friend, are a hoarder.”

“I like to think of my place as very artsy.”

“I’ve been in an artist’s home, and it was nothing compared to this.”

Sirius smiled sheepishly and shrugged. “When I was growing up, I was never allowed to put up my own decorations or touch anything in the house. After I got my own place, I was so excited to be able to show off anything I wanted, and I guess I got a little carried away...”

Remus chuckled and looked around the house once more. “I love it.”

Sirius beamed and grabbed the technician’s hand, leading him into the kitchen. “Are you hungry? It’s a little early for an actual lunch, but I don’t mind making something for you.”

“Uh, sure? What’s on the menu?”

“Eggs, sausage, bacon, cereal, pancakes, waffles, crepes, Dutch Babies, omelettes-”

“Wow wait. Hold up. ‘Dutch Babies’??”

“Yeah! They’re like giant fluffy pancakes that poof up on the sides and are delicious with lemon and powdered sugar. I highly recommend them.”

“Sure. That.”

“Good choice! One Dutch Baby coming right up!”

~~~

“-And my parents let me believe in fairies for years! When I was ten, I thought if I made a house for them, they would come and visit me, so I spent over a year building one out of sticks, feathers, leaves, and glue. It was four stories, complete with multiple bedrooms, a dining room, a kitchen, some winding staircases, and even an outdoor swing. It was my pride and joy, and I was devastated when the fairies never came.” Remus paused to take another bite of the pancake, as Sirius laughed at him.

“I also went through a phase like that, but when my parents found out, they locked me in my room until I ‘learned to grow up’. Sadly for them, I was also a strong believer in Peter Pan.”

“Wait, did they really do that…?”

“Oh, yeah. But it’s okay. And not all of my childhood memories are terrible, I swear. I still remember when we’d all go to the beach- Wait! I know what we can do today!”

“Yeah? Let me take a random stab in the dark: It has to deal with the ocean.”

“Come on! It’d be fun. The coast is only an hour away, and James and Lily won’t be here until seven, so we’d have plenty of time!”

Remus shrugged. “Sure. Why not?”

“Awesome! I’ll put the food away and grab some towels and swim trunks and then we can head out!”

“Oh, uh, could I borrow a pair? I didn’t really expect us to go swimming…”

“Not a problem. I’ll be right back!” Sirius ran out of the room and disappeared down the hall, leaving a smiling Remus sitting at the table, glad that he decided to spend the day with him.

~~~

After an hour in the car, blaring music and then attempting to talk over it in between singing along, the two of them finally arrived at the beach. They parked a little ways back, and grabbed their bag for the trek through the trees, finding a small dirt path and following it down the slope. They winded through the forest, the sound of waves slowly growing louder, until it finally cleared and they stepped out onto the dark sand.

A gentle breeze welcomed them as they hastily removed their shoes and dashed to the shore. Their laughter bubbled behind them as they ran in unison. They only slowed down once they hit the water, Sirius remembering he was still carrying the bag. The tide washed over their feet, making their grins grow even wider.

Before they could get soaked, they headed inland to drop off their belongings. Sirius tore off his shirt as Remus self-consciously removed his. Once all of their excess clothing was off, the actor grabbed the technician’s hand, his smile blinding, and led him back into the waves. The two of them jumped into the water, letting their worries of the world float away with the tide.

When Sirius turned away to look out at the horizon, Remus took the opportunity and splashed him with as much force as he could muster. The other man shrieked and whirled around so fast his foot slipped, dunking him under the water. Remus doubled over in laughter and when Sirius re-surfaced with a pout, it merely made it worse. The taller man clutched his sides, oblivious of the actor sneaking up behind him. Remus yelped as the two of them fell in a tangle of limbs.

The waves crashed and the two of them were tossed and tumbled. The ocean finally spat them out on the soft, dark sand, and they burst into laughter. The two of them spluttered and cackled as they brushed their hair out of their faces. The men lay side by side, their fingers laced, and their chests heaving. Their laughter finally subsided and they were left to stare at the rolling clouds, the tide licking at their feet.

After they had enough of arguing over the shapes in the sky, the two of them clambered over to their possessions. Remus laid out one of the towels as Sirius dug through his bag, exclaiming when he finally pulled out what he was looking for.

The technician looked over and sighed. “You brought marshmallows? We don’t even have a camp fire, and it’s not even dark yet. This is obviously not the right time.”

“What are you talking about? It’s always the right time for marshmallows.”

Remus huffed out a laugh and grabbed a handful when they were offered to him. Sirius plopped himself on the towel right next to the ASM, leaving no room between them. Together, they feasted on their overhyped balls of sugar.

The actor rested his head on the taller man’s shoulder. “Told you this would be a good idea.”

“I’ll admit, you were right. I didn’t expect no one else to be here.”

“Yeah. Generally only locals know about it.”

“Then how did you find it?”

“Oh, um. A...friend of mine, who lived here, showed me this place.”

“Mhmm. A ‘friend’.”

“Ex-boyfriend?”

“Yeah, that’s sounds more accurate.” Remus chuckled. “And now you’ve brought me here.”

“I just thought maybe you would like it.” Sirius raised his head to look at the technician. “You do like it, right?” Remus smiled and nodded.

The two of them fell into silence, neither of them wanting to look away. Sirius started to lean in, making Remus notice that he was doing the same. The waves crashed in the distance and the wind whistled through the trees, but nothing seemed to get through to them. That is, until Sirius’s phone went off.

“ _Why won’t you answer me? Hello? This is your cellphone! What do you think, you’re just not going—_ ”

“James, this better be a fucking emergency.”

Remus sighed and stretched out on the ground.

“’What do you wear-’ James. You’ve been on dates with her before.” Sirius pinched his nose. “This is not ‘meet the parents’, this is just the four of us. And she already knows us! Chill out!” Remus chuckled. “Just show up, and you’ll do fine. Now go away, loser.” Sirius hastily ended the call and flopped on his back to join the technician. “Why is my best friend an idiot?”

Remus smiled and shrugged. “One of life’s greatest mysteries.” The actor heaved a dramatic sigh and flung his arm over his face. “So, when do you think we should head out?” The other man merely groaned in reply. “Sirius?”

“Now.” He finally mumbled. The ASM slowly got to his feet and threw on his shirt, making the actor pout.

“Come on you lazy mutt.”

“I’ll have you know I am purebred.”

“Sure you are.” Remus stretched out a hand and clasped Sirius’s arm, giving a strong tug.

Together, they packed up their belongings and slowly made the trek back to the car.

~~~

Remus sat at the kitchen counter, observing Sirius as he cooked. “So what are we having, exactly?”

“Blackened salmon, rice, and broccolini.” The man replied while measuring the paprika.

“’ _Blackened_ salmon’? Really?” Sirius shot him a broad grin before returning to his work. Once he finished blending all the spices, the actor buttered the pan and rubbed the fillets with the mixture. “So when are Lily and James supposed to get here?”

“Am I not good enough company?”

“You’re all right.”

“I’m wounded.”

“You’re at least not boring.”

“Thanks. You really know how to make a guy feel good about himself.”

“I try my best.”

Sirius stuck out his tongue before placing the salmon in the pan. “They’re supposed to be here about seven, but knowing James, they’ll be late.”

“I don’t know. Lily will be with him, right?”

“Fair point.”

Remus took a sip of his water before placing it back on the granite counter top. “So what was that about earlier? Was James honestly freaking out over what to wear?”

“Yeah. What a nerd.”

“I mean we just spent the day at the beach, so it’s not like we’re looking our best.”

Sirius looked over his shoulder to face the technician. “Are you kidding me? You always look gorgeous.”

The ASM tried to hide his blush behind his hands, but not before seeing a bit of smoke coming from the stove. “Uh. Is the salmon burning?”

The actor whipped around. “What? No. Of course not.” Just then, the fire alarm blared through the house, making the two of them jump and dash to the windows to let in some fresh air.

After Sirius manually turned off smoke detector, the thespians finally settled back into the kitchen.

“Stop laughing.”

“Never.” The two of them walked over to the stove to check on the salmon. “I think you got a little overzealous with the whole, ‘blackened’ part.”

“Fuck off. They’ll still be delicious. You’ll see. And worst case, we’ll still have the rice and broccolini.”

“Thank god for the side dishes.”

“Now go away while I finish making diner. You’re a horrible distraction.”

Remus sauntered back to his seat at the counter. “You’re ever so kind.”

“You know I love you.” The technician hid his smile behind his glass of water.

Right when Sirius dropped the broccolini into the boiling water, a knock sounded through the house. Remus jumped out of his chair and strode to the door, welcoming James and Lily to his humble abode.

“You already moved in? I’m impressed.” James smirked as he clapped the technician on the shoulder.

“ _My_ humble abode.” Sirius called from the kitchen.

“Anyways, I’m starved. When’s dinner?”

“You wanna make it yourself, Potter? Go right ahead!”

“You never know, he might not burn it.” The ASM interjected.

“I WILL FIGHT YOU, LUPIN.” Remus snickered as he led the two actors into the dining room. “Anyway. It’ll just be a minute. You guys can start setting the table.”

“I thought we were the guests.”

“Remus and Lily are. You, James, practically live here.”

“Fair enough.”  James ambled into the kitchen to grab the silverware and drinks. “What would you two like?”

“Just some water.”

“Same.”

“Two waters coming right up.” Lily and Remus sat down at the table across from each other. Lily smirked and waggled her eyebrows at the technician, making him snort. “What’s so funny?” James asked as he entered with a tray of drinks.

“Oh, just having our significant others act as our servants.”

Remus sputtered as the other three burst into laughter. “But— Sirius is not my— we’re not—”

“Oh stop trying to deny it already. I know you too well.” The ASM glared at his best friend, as Sirius entered with the food, his face beat red.

“Bon appétit?” He laid the plates on the table and then carefully sat himself in the seat next to Remus.

All four of them dug into their meals. When Remus tasted the salmon, he hummed in delight. “This actually isn’t that bad.”

Sirius scoffed. “Thank you ever so much.”

“It’s a bit burnt though.” James took a bite. “Your cooking is always perfect. What did you do, just walk away from it?”

Remus glanced at the actor beside him, watching his face turn pink once more. “I may have gotten a little distracted.”

“Oooooh.”

“Lily, shut up.”

“I do what I want.”

James turned to his girlfriend with a dreamy look in his eyes. “You’re perfect. You know that?”

“I know.” She shrugged it off, but Remus still noticed the tips of her ears beginning to match her hair.

“Once we finish this delicious dinner, do you guys wanna play ‘Just Dance’ on the wii?”

“You done with dinner already?”

“No James, I just thought it might be fun.”

 “Maybe next time?”

Sirius spun around in his chair to grin at the technician like an excited puppy. “So you’re agreeing to there being a ‘next time’?”

“I don’t see why not.” Remus focused on his food, trying to ignore Lily’s knowing look. “I had a lovely day.”

“And I’ll make sure next time’s even better!”

The ASM smiled to himself as the actor started listing activities for them to do. Sirius threw his arms about with enthusiasm, managing to fling a chuck of salmon at James. The actor squawked and immediately retaliated, startling Sirius with a handful of rice. Within moments, the table erupted in an all-out food fight. Remus laughed as a stock of broccolini landed right between James’s eyes and somehow got stuck on his glasses. He smiled to himself, happy to not only consider the three of them his friends, but also his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, you can always find me at looney-lupin.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I actually finished this. Wow.
> 
> Thank you so much sarwolfstarbuck for beta reading!

Remus strolled into the lobby of the Phoenix Theater and greeted the house managers, Gideon and Fabian, before heading backstage, an extra coffee in his hands. The ASM set the drinks down by his seat and ambled onto the stage, not at all surprised to find Alice already pacing.

“Happy Opening!” he called to her, only receiving a whimper and a half-hearted wave in return. Remus smiled and shook his head before grabbing his broom to start his preshow duties. He kept an eye on the doors as he worked, and quickly grabbed the extra coffee as soon as Sirius entered.

 The actor grinned when he spotted the technician moving towards him. “Hey Remus! Happy Opening! You ready for this?”

Remus shrugged. “I barely have to do anything during the show, so I think I should be asking _you_ that.” The ASM handed the drink to the other man, watching as Sirius tilted his head in confusion.

“For me?” Remus nodded. “Oh, you do care!” The actor flung his arms around the technician. “I thought I was ready before, but now I _definitely_ am!” Sirius released the ASM and tenderly clutched the coffee. He took a sip and hummed in delight. “You remembered my order. Thank you.”

Remus shrugged. “It’s really not a big deal. I was getting coffee anyway and I thought I might as well get one for you too.”

Sirius smiled warmly. “Well, thank you anyway.”

“No problem. I should probably get back to work now. But, uh, enjoy?”

“I will! And I’ll think of you with every sip I take.”

“That’s a little excessive.”

“Nonsense.”

Remus chuckled and started to move away. “Well, some of us actually have jobs to do, but I’ll see you later.” He took a few steps before spinning around. “Oh, and Sirius. Break a leg!” The actor beamed at him as the ASM turned away once more.

After all of his preshow chores were finished and all of the actors were in the dressing rooms, Remus couldn’t help but join the stage manager in the house. “Aliiice.” he whined as he plopped down beside her. “Give me something to do.”

“I’m guessing everyone is here already, so you don’t have to call them—but have you cleaned the stage, brought in the legs, silenced the doors, charged the glow tape, and blued the lights? Oh! And is everything set for Act I?”

“Yes!” Remus threw his arms up in exasperation. “I’m currently waiting for something to go wrong so I can feel like I can accomplish something.”

Alice let a huff of laughter. “Same, though.”

The ASM sighed and checked the time. “I guess I’ll go call ‘hour till places’.” He slowly rose to his feet and shuffled off stage, reluctant to move, but happy to have something to do—especially when it meant seeing a particular actor.

~~~

By the time James finished his last line, the entire house was on their feet in a standing ovation. The lights went out for the actors to move into positions for their bows, and when the lights went bright, the audience applauded, well after the cast had left the stage. Remus quietly clapped and congratulated everyone when they walked past.

Once they all filtered through, the ASM, Dorcas, and Frank, were the only ones left backstage. They waited in silence for the audience members to leave, and cheered when Alice yelled from the booth that the house was clear.

Remus and Frank set to sweeping the stage once more, while Dorcas scurried around in an attempt to put the props away. Gideon strolled into the theater and casually hopped up the steps to the booth to grab the SM’s walkie-talkie, and on his way back, he stopped by the stage to say hello.

“Good show, guys. I mean, I didn’t actually see it, but I heard it. And the audience definitely got a kick out of it, that’s for sure.”

“Ha, thanks Gid.”

“Anyway, I’m out of here. See ya tomorrow!”

“Not staying for cake?”

“Nah. Fab and I have enough sweets at home.”

“Your loss. See you tomorrow.” Remus waved to the house manager as he left, before getting back to work.

“Those two always used to terrify me.”

The ASM looked over at Frank. “Gideon and Fabian? But they’re harmless.”

“The Trouble Twins? Ha! You didn’t have to go to school with them.”

Remus chuckled. “That’s true.” He swept his pile of dirt into the dustpan. “But they’ve gotten better, right?”

“Hardly. They’re just on their best behavior because of Molly.”

“I forgot she was their sister. Although, _how_ I managed to forget that, I have no idea. All you have to do is look at their hair, and you’d instantly know they’re related.” Frank laughed in agreement.

“Oi!” Marlene called from the booth. “You two losers done yet? I want cake!”

The ASM waved her off. “No one’s getting cake until everyone’s done. And do you honestly think the actors have finished changing yet?”

“You’ve got a point.” Marlene groaned and shut the booth window.

Remus chuckled and put his broom away. “Frank, can you take the legs out?”

“Sure thing.” The stage hand ran over to the fly rail, while the ASM set to removing the gaff tape from the doors.

Once he was done, Remus wandered into the greenroom to find the majority of the other technicians already there. He joined Dorcas and Marlene by the cake, just as the lighting operator rested her chin on the props master’s shoulder.

“Isn’t it cute how they did a frosting portrait of Oscar Wilde on the top of it?” Dorcas asked her girlfriend.

“Oh, is that who it’s supposed to be?” Marlene chuckled as the other woman swatted at her face.

Remus coughed, making the two technicians turn to him. “So, you guys already pick which piece you want?”

“You mean I can’t have the entire cake?”

“No, Marlene.”

“Kill joy.”

Before Remus had a chance to reply, Dorcas jabbed him in the side with a wild grin. “Looks like someone’s got a shadow.”

The ASM spun around to come face to face with Sirius. “Oh. Hi.” Marlene snickered, and the two ladies slunk away. Being so close, Remus could clearly see his eyeliner and mascara perfectly intact. “You’re still wearing your makeup.”

“Well, duh. It makes me look pretty.”

“You’re always pretty.”

A deep blush bloomed across the actor’s face. “Th-thank you.”

Remus smiled, only to jump when he heard Marlene call from the opposite side of the room. “Oh my god! Sirius Black is actually blushing! Is the world coming to an end? Should I start stockpiling my food?”

James strode into the greenroom, immediately joining in. “Oh, you should see him when he starts his monologue about Remus-”

“POTTER!” The room erupted in laughter. “You’re absolutely the worst best friend ever. I’m breaking up with you!”

“But we were meant for each other! Our love was supposed to be eternal!”

“Times change, you ungrateful ass!”

“I’m sure all of us would love to hear about the subtle contours of your relationship, boys, but can we continue _after_ we’ve had cake?” Peter interjected.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together. “Yes! Brilliant idea, Peter. Everyone is here, correct?” Alice nodded. “Wonderful! Each of you should begin with one slice, but I’m sure there will be enough for seconds.” The director began to place individual slices onto the paper plates for the SM to hand out. “This was a lovely opening night and I am thoroughly impressed with each and every one of you. But you should remember that I expect every performance to be just as spectacular as this one. Now, before we begin our feast, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you.” The room erupted in cheers as everyone dug in.

~~~

The first two weeks of performances went by without a hitch. That is, until Remus attempted to call Sirius because he was running late—and Sirius was _never_ late. The ASM paced backstage as the actor’s answering machine played once more. He swore under his breath and set out in search of James. He finally found him running laps around the house.

“James!”

The actor nearly tripped over a chair in his attempt to slow down and, once he finally recovered his balance, straightened out his shirt and turned to face the technician. “Hey. What’s up?”

“Have you heard from Sirius? He’s not picking up his phone, and he’s nowhere to be found.”

“I haven’t seen him since last night. Sorry.”

Remus sighed. “Okay, thanks. I’ll just try to call him again, I guess.”

“Good luck!”

“Thanks.” The ASM slowly made his way to the exit, his phone in hand. On the fourth try, he finally got an answer. Remus opened his mouth to start reprimanding the actor, but immediately stopped when he heard sobs coming from the other end. “Sirius? Are you okay?”

“ _I-I’m sorry. I should have called. I know I should have. But I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so incredibly sorry._ ”

“Shh. It’s okay. What’s wrong?”

“ _It’s Re-Regulus. He… he’s-_ ” Sirius let out a strangled sob. “ _He’s... dead. I should’ve been there for him—I was always there for him_. _He needed me and I-_ ”

“Sirius, who’s Regulus?”

“… _My brother._ ”

Remus felt the blood drain from his face and he scrunched his eyes shut. “I am so, so, sorry, Sirius. That is terrible. I-”

“ _Please don’t. I don’t think I could handle your sympathy. I’ll be at the theater in a few minutes, I promise. Just please, please don’t._ ”

“I- Okay… I’ll see you in a few minutes.” Remus stared at his phone until the call disconnected. An idea struck him and the technician entered the building to search for James once more. When he found the actor, Remus pulled him over to the wings. “I finally got ahold of him, but it’s not good. You’ve known Sirius the longest; can you tell me anything about Regulus?”

The actor started, before slowly nodding. “Regulus is Sirius’s younger brother. Sirius was never close to his family—for various reasons—but he always had a soft spot for Reg. He prided himself in being his big brother, and his protector. He thought that if he tried hard enough, he could shield him from his parents’ prejudice. But when it became too much for him, Sirius ran away and came to live with me and my family. Shortly after that, Regulus joined a gang. But I haven’t really heard anything since then—Sirius always tries to stay quiet about his family. Why all the questions? Is everything okay?”

“No, it isn’t. Regulus is dead.”

“Shit.” James ran both of his hands through his hair. “Is he alright—I know that was a stupid question—but is he safe? He’s never been really good at taking bad news.”

“He said he would be here in a few minutes.”

The actor started pacing in agitated loops. “Good. It would be a very, _very_ bad idea for him to be alone right now. He should be fine while he’s here because I can keep an eye on him, but after the performance- shit. I have plans with Lily after this, so I can’t have him over. But I can’t just leave him alone… Maybe if I tried to convince Lily-”

“James. If it would help, I could ask him to come over to my place.”

“Really? Thank you. Just, make sure he doesn’t do anything rash.”

“I will.”

The actor sighed as he slowed to a stop. “Thank you.”

~~~

At the end of the performance, Remus gently grabbed Sirius’s wrist as the cast left the stage. The actor looked away, but stood still in the technician’s grasp. Remus took a deep breath. “Do you wanna stay at my place tonight?”

Sirius’s head snapped up. “Did James tell you to ask me?” he sneered.

“I’m just wondering if you’d like to come over. I could use the company.”

The actor slowly relaxed in his grip. “Okay. I’ll just need to change back into my regular clothes.”

Remus nodded and pulled the actor into a hug, making him stiffen once more, but he quickly deflated. When they finally released each other, Sirius let out a small huff and a quick lopsided smile before stepping away in the direction of the dressing rooms. The ASM watched him go, and only moved to start his work once the actor’s footsteps had completely faded away.

Remus completed his post-show jobs as quickly as he could and found himself waiting by his seat for the actor to return. When Sirius finally stepped backstage, the technician extended his hand. The actor hesitantly took it, but smiled when Remus laced their fingers together. The ASM led him to the exit, and the two of them walked down the street in silence.

Even once they arrived at Remus’s apartment, neither of them said a word. It wasn’t until the technician opened the door and hesitantly led the actor in, that he finally broke the silence.

“Welcome.” The ASM waved his arm in a vague gesture. “It’s—it’s not much, but...”

Sirius smiled and stepped inside. “It’s lovely,” he said, looking around the room.

Remus shuffled his feet. “Do you want some tea? Or something?”

“Sure, I’ll have some ‘tea or something’.” Remus huffed out a soft laugh and headed into the kitchen while the other man strolled through the small space. “I’m guessing you like plants?”

“Just a bit.” The technician started boiling the water as he watched the actor slowly move to the couch. As he waited, Remus shuffled over to his laptop to play some music in attempt to stifle the awkward silence. He fumbled with the keys, feeling eyes on him as he worked. Finally, a casual tune started playing through the tiny speakers, and he sighed as the melody washed over him and filled the room.

 "Did we just step back in time? What are we evening listening to?"

"This is ‘As Long as We Are in Love’." Remus turned to look at Sirius, seeing the perplexed expression on his face. "What? You've never heard it? What about ‘Have A Little Faith In Me’? ‘Sweetheart blues’? ‘What a Little Moonlight Can Do’? At least tell me you’ve heard of ‘Cheek to Cheek’!" Sirius shook his head, confusion painting his features. "Where is your culture?"

"I’m sorry I don’t know much about your old music, but I didn't grow up in the 20's."

"I can change that."

"Are you actually planning to send me back in time?"

"What? No! I'm introducing you to the classics." The kettle whistled from the kitchen, making Remus jump and dash over to the stove. “But first, what tea would you like?”

Sirius shrugged. “Don’t care.”

“Oh, come on. Earl Grey? Peppermint? Pomegranate? Surprisingly, I can’t quite read your mind yet.”

The actor chuckled softly. “How about pomegranate?”

Remus nodded and dropped a tea bag into each of the mugs. He stirred the drinks and brought them over to the living room, joining Sirius on the couch.

When the music faded and switched to Fred Astaire’s version of “ _Cheek to Cheek_ ”, Remus set his cup down and offered his hand to the actor. He hesitantly took it, and the technician gracefully pulled him to his feet. Remus rested his free hand on Sirius’s waist, bringing him close. Taking the hint, the other man gave a lopsided smile and placed his hand on the ASM’s shoulder. Together, they swayed to the melody.

“I thought you didn’t dance.”

Remus ducked his head. “Well, not in front of people anyway.”

“Am I not a person?”

“You don’t count.”

Sirius huffed out a laugh. “Thanks. Really appreciate it.”

The technician stuck out his tongue. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The actor closed his eyes and burrowed his face into the crook of Remus’s neck, making his breath hitch.

After a moment’s hesitation, Remus lowered his head, laying his cheek on the top of the other man’s head, and hummed along to the music.

“ _Heaven. I'm in heaven. And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak. And I seem to find the happiness I seek. When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek…_ ”

The two of them swayed together, lost in the melody. Even as the song faded, neither of them made a move to separate. As the first notes of “ _You Were Meant For Me_ ” filled the room, Remus fully wrapped his arms around the smaller man, enveloping him in a hug. Sirius returned it gratefully, nuzzling even further into the technician’s sweater.

Ever so slowly, Sirius’s hands glided down until they grabbed ahold of Remus’s ass, making him jump. The actor’s grip tightened, bringing their hips together. The technician suddenly pushed the other man away, stumbling back until he hit the edge of the couch. “I-I can’t.”

Sirius raked his hand through his hair. “Shit. I’m sorry.” He turned away. “I thought you liked me back, but I guess I was wrong. Just, forget it.”

“Sirius.” Remus tried to make the actor look at him. “It’s not that. It’s just that I-” He took a deep breath. “I’m asexual.”

The actor’s head shot up. “Wha- oh my god.” He immediately paled. “Holy fuck. I am so sorry I tried to make a move on you- Shit. I fucked up. I assumed you- Crap.” He scrubbed his face with the palms of his hands. “I probably completely crossed your boundaries like the jackass I am. I am trash. Can you ever forgive me?”

Remus chuckled and grabbed the other man’s hands. “Oh course I can forgive you, you idiot. Just, maybe we can cuddle instead?”

Sirius nodded vigorously, making the ASM smile in relief. Remus slowly moved away to pause the music and grabbed the first movie he could think of. When he turned to see the actor already curled up on the couch, Remus snatched a nearby blanket and plopped himself down beside the other man. As soon as he sat down, Sirius rested his head on Remus’s shoulder. Hand in hand, the two of them enjoyed “ _Princess Bride_ ”, quoting the entire movie.

~~~

Remus woke the next morning at the same time he usually did. He grumbled and slowly rolled out of bed after staring at the ceiling long enough to visualize various animals in the texture. The technician shuffled out of his room, making his way to the kitchen to start brewing his coffee. After spooning the grounds into the strainer, Remus nearly dropped the coffee pot when he heard a soft snore coming from the living room.

The ASM immediately rushed over, momentarily forgetting about everything else. Remus abruptly stopped when he saw Sirius sprawled across his couch, a blanket haphazardly thrown over him. The technician smiled and bent down to adjust the sheet to cover the actor a little more thoroughly. He paused when the sleeping man rolled over and slowly opened his eyes, gradually focusing on Remus.

The technician started and immediately pulled his hand back. “Uh, morning.”

Sirius yawned and stretched his arms above his head, his shirt riding up and giving the taller man a lovely view of his exposed abs. “Mornin’,” he drawled, grinning lazily.

“Um, I’m making coffee. Would you like any?”

“Coffee! Of course I want some!” He quickly sat up. “Is there any food to go with it?”

Remus looked over his shoulder and into the kitchen. “I’m sure I can find something. Although, I’m not sure how gourmet it’ll be.”

Sirius waved his hand absentmindedly. “Don’t worry, I’ll forgive you. Not many people can cook as well as James and me.” He rose to his feet in a stiff motion, and the two of them migrated to the brewing coffee.

“If James is anywhere as good as you are, then I’m surprised you guys haven’t opened a restaurant.”

“Well, seeing as I learned everything I know from him and his mother, I wouldn’t consider their cooking all too shabby. And we actually considered it, but then theater took over our lives.”

“Isn’t that how it usually goes?” Remus pulled two mugs from the cupboard and filled them with steaming coffee. “I feel so inadequate. Even Lily is a fantastic cook compared to me. And she nearly burnt down her entire kitchen last year. From a single cookie!”

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. “I must admit, that is impressive.” He sat behind the small counter with ease. “So, master chef, what’s on the menu for this fine morning?”

“Well, you have a variety of options to choose from. We have an exquisite dish made with Lucky Charms and milk.” Remus opened his fridge and looked inside. “Or, an egg.” He turned and faced the actor. “What’ll it be?”

“I’m overwhelmed by all of the options.”

“I’ll give you another minute to think it over.”

Sirius smirked. “I’m a bit worried to ask for the egg. You might burn it. Or the entire building.”

“Or you.”

“I think I’ll have the cereal.”

Remus nodded and reached for two bowls, filling them with the desired food. His hands full, he motioned to the dining table and scooted a few orchids out of the way for them to sit. Sirius followed him and plopped himself in one of the two seats that weren’t pilled with books, instantly digging into his breakfast. They ate in silence, communicating solely in exchanged glances.

Once they were finished, Sirius sighed in content and slumped in his seat. “I don’t even know if I remember the last time I had a meal with so little nutrition. This, indeed, is a special occasion. Is that why you’re so thin?”

“Oh, shut up.”

Sirius snickered as he rose to his feet and deposited his dishes in the kitchen sink. “Well, I best be off. I still need to shower and get ready for the day. But thank you so much for the lovely breakfast.”

Remus joined him in the kitchen. “Are you sure you’ll be alright…?”

The actor’s smile softened. “I’ll be fine.”

The technician nodded reluctantly. “If you say so.” He shuffled a little closer to the other man. “But if you every need company, or something, you can always call, okay?”

Sirius’s face brightened as he closed the gap between them and pulled Remus into a hug. The ASM buried his face in the shorter man’s hair and relished the warmth emanating from his grasp.

Remus reluctantly let go when Sirius pulled away, but was happy to see the brilliant smile on his face.

Grey eyes glistened as the actor looked up with gratitude. “I don’t think I could thank you enough.”

“Just promise me you’ll be alright.” Remus squeezed the other man’s hand as he slowly led him to the exit. 

When he turned around, Sirius smiled and nodded. He stepped out of the apartment, only to spin around. “Next Sunday we have a matinée, so would you like to go on a date with me after our performance?”

Remus started, before nodding enthusiastically, watching the grin on the other man’s face blossom. Sirius whooped and punched the air before reluctantly waving goodbye. Remus watched him until he disappeared down the hall. The technician finally closed the door and slid down the length of it until he sat on the floor, a delirious smile painting his features.

~~~

That Sunday, Remus completed his preshow duties with a spring in his step and a joyous grin plastered on his face. He nearly started whistling, but he feared the other technicians would smack him for being so cheerful. The majority of the cast and crew eyed him wearily, while the rest gave him knowing looks and congratulatory pats on the back. It wasn’t until Sirius entered the room with a similar chipper mood that everyone finally caught on.

Lily bounced over to Remus and draped an arm over his shoulders. “Hey, Lover Boy. I heard the good news. You nervous?”

“Nervous? Ha. I’m fucking terrified.”

“Oh, come on. He’s just a big puppy. A stunningly beautiful and exceptionally talented puppy who could totally have anyone he wanted, if he only asked.”

“Thanks Lily. I feel _so_ much better now.”

“Yes, but he likes _you._ That has to count for something. You’ll do fine." The actress pecked Remus on the cheek. “Now go get him, tiger.” Lily shoved the technician when Sirius sauntered over to them, sending him into the actor’s arms.

Sirius laughed as he caught the taller man. “Hey, gorgeous. Still on for tonight?” Remus willed his blush to subside and nodded. “Does the Three Broomsticks sound okay?”

The ASM straightened and adjusted his sweater. “Sounds good to me.”

“Wonderful! I’ll drive us there after the performance!” Sirius winked and ran off to join the rest of the actors for warmups, leaving a smiling technician in the wings.

Time seemed to speed by as the ASM waited for the play to start. Even once it did, he merely continued in a daze, oblivious of Dorcas’s snickers. It wasn’t until he heard the wedding march play through the speakers, signaling the end, that he finally snapped out of it. He clapped along with the audience, his gaze focused on a single black haired actor. Remus smiled as the cast joined him backstage, his grin broadening when Sirius immediately strolled up to him.

The actor grinned. “You alright there, Remus?”

The ASM shrugged. “Just been a little preoccupied.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. I can’t quite seem to get a certain someone out of my head. It’s getting a bit annoying.”

“Sorry to hear that. Maybe dinner will help?”

“I highly doubt it, but it’s worth a try.”

“Good. Just give me a minute!”

Remus watched as Sirius dashed off to the dressing rooms. He frantically set to work on his post-show duties, finishing in record time. The ASM waved goodbye to Alice and Frank, who were still sitting in the house, and joined Sirius backstage.

Together, they exited the theater, thanking the rain for the lack of sun. The thespians strolled down the street until Sirius slowed to a stop. Remus turned to look for the actor’s car, and sputtered to a halt at the sight before him.

“I thought you said we would be driving.”

“Yup.”

“Then what is that?” Remus motioned to the motorcycle parked on the side of the road.

“ _That_ just so happens to be the love of my life.”

“ _That_ is death on wheels.”

“Nonsense.” Sirius grabbed two helmets and handed one to the technician.

“And I thought _I_ was the love of your life.”

“You’re a close second.”

Remus snorted and snatched the offered helmet. “I am overwhelmed by your affection for me.”

Sirius grinned and threw a leg over the motorcycle. After a moment of fiddling with the bike, he looked over his shoulder at the technician. “Well? You coming?” The ASM sighed and reluctantly followed the actor’s lead.

Remus wrapped his arms around the other man, only to tighten his grasp into a death grip as soon as they sped away from the curb. After a few moments of scrunching his eyes shut, the technician finally succumbed to the hum of the vehicle.

Buildings flew by in a sea of watercolor, the scenery bleeding together in a tranquil masterpiece. Streetlamps flickered to life and glittered in the fading light; figures danced in blurred silence, becoming one with the backdrop. The two of them weaved through the crowd, scattering raindrops and leaving gentle brushstrokes in their wake.

By the time they arrived at the restaurant, Remus was reluctant to get off. Sirius’s muffled chuckle finally snapped the technician back to reality, and he hastily stumbled off the motorcycle. Together they walked to the front door, the actor’s hand on the small of Remus’s back, making heat radiate from his fingertips.

The two of them ripped off their sodden jackets as soon as they entered and grabbed a table by the windows, watching the rain streak across the glass. They sat in silence as they read the menu, and after the waitress took their orders, they were left with nothing but each other’s company.

Sirius was the first one to break the silence, a playful smile tugging at his lips. “So, how was the ride?”

“I admit, it didn’t feel as life threatening as I thought it would.”

“You loved it, didn’t you?”

“Okay, fine. Maybe I enjoyed it a little.”

The actor let out a bark of laughter. “Everyone loves the bike.”

Remus smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Oh, so you’ve taken many people for a ride, have you?”

“Admittedly, mainly James.”

“Really? He doesn’t strike me as the kind of person to ride a motorcycle.”

Sirius shrugged. “He was actually the one that got me into them. At first it was mainly to piss off my parents, but then I grew to really like them. After I moved in with the Potters, James and I managed to find my current bike in a junk yard, and together, we fixed it up.”

“So it’s all James’s fault, then?”

Sirius snickered. “I’d also blame Mr. Potter. He was the one who’d sneak us the needed tools and parts when Mrs. Potter wasn’t looking. She was furious when she found out, though, and ended up grounding all three of us! You should have seen her! She was like a little ball of rage, chasing after us with a frying pan and cursing at the top of her lungs.”

Remus grinned. “I think I would really like Mrs. Potter.”

“You two would get along _way_ too well. It’s scary enough seeing her and Lily interact. Oh man, the three of you would be a force to be reckoned with.”

“We’ll team up and slowly take over the world. Just you wait.”

“Although now that I think about it, with your cooking skills, Mrs. Potter might retaliate.”

“Or she will hopefully bestow some of her wisdom upon me.” Sirius smirked, right as the waitress returned with their food. They thanked her profusely and dug into their meal. “So, how does this compare to your refined cooking skills?”

Sirius looked up after shoveling a spoonful of baked potato into his mouth. He dramatically swallowed and grinned. “I could probably cook this ten times better, but I still love it. This has been my favorite place for years, so I let it slide.”

“Let me guess, you came here all the time with James?”

The actor’s face fell and his eyes drifted down to his plate. “No. I… used to come with Regulus.”

Remus’s breath caught in his throat as a thousand responses played in his head, only to stop dead in their tracks. “Oh.” was all he managed.

“When we were little, we’d sneak out of the house and come here. At first, the management was concerned, of course. They kept asking us where our parents were and if everything was alright, but we never said a word. We were good kids, though. We always paid and we were always on our best behavior, and after a while, they gave up and treated us like nothing was wrong.

“This became our refuge. The little bit of freedom that our parents couldn’t take away.” Sirius squashed some of his potato with a fork, never bothering to look up. “Even when we drifted apart, we still had _this_.” The actor let his hand fall. Remus immediately reached across the table and laced their fingers together. “I should have been there for him. He had tried calling me, but I ignored it. He ended up leaving a message saying he needed help and that he was scared something was going to happen to him…and I ignored it.

“I got another call from him a few days later…and it turned out to be the police. They said I was the first number in his emergency contacts—that I was his _only_ emergency contact.” Sirius screwed his eyes shut as he tried to control his breathing. “They told me they had found his body abandoned in a cave and that they were ‘very sorry for my loss’.

“Regulus asked for my help and _I ignored him_. He needed me, and I turned my back on him! And now he’s-” Sirius let out a strangled sob. “He’s dead and it’s _all my fault!_ ”

A loud crash reverberated through the restaurant as Remus leapt out of his chair to get to Sirius, enveloping him in a hug. The actor slowly wrapped his arms around the technician and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Sirius shook with quiet sobs, making the ASM gently stroke his hair. He felt eyes boring holes into his back, but he didn’t dare move, even when the angle started to strain his back.

“It’s not your fault. I promise you, it’s not your fault.” he murmured into the actor’s ear. Sirius opened his mouth to object, but Remus shushed him before he had a chance. “It’s _not_ your fault. I won’t let you beat yourself up like this.”

“But-”

“No. Would Regulus want you to blame yourself? He obviously still cared about you and would want you to be happy, instead of wallowing in self-pity. So please, _please_ understand. _It’s not your fault_.”

The man whimpered and buried his face even deeper. “How do you know?” he mumbled.

“I don’t. But you have to trust me.”

There was a moment of silence as the two of them breathed as one. After many moments of contemplation, Sirius finally nodded. Remus let out a sigh of relief and slowly released the actor from his grasp. The thespians stared at one another before gradually becoming conscious of their surroundings.

Sirius coughed awkwardly as a light blush painted his features. “I think I’ve lost my appetite. We can go. I mean, if you’re…”

“Yeah, I think I’m done.” The other man nodded and hastily pulled out his credit card, his hand still shaking. “Hey, Sirius. Do you want to come back to my place…?” The actor’s face lit up, making Remus smile.

Together they sat in a comfortable silence as they waited for the check. After the waitress came back, the two of them bundled up in their damp jackets and made their leave. Remus held the actor’s hand for the short distance between the door and the motorcycle, and Sirius laced their fingers together in gratitude.

“Are you sure you’re up for driving?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Sirius smiled up at the technician before handing him a helmet.

Remus nodded and accepted the offering, climbing onto the bike after the actor, with considerably more grace than before. After the ASM secured his arms around the shorter man, the two of them sped away, arriving at Remus’s apartment in a matter of minutes.

The two of them stripped off their jackets after Remus unlocked the door, depositing their drying clothes on the coatrack.

 “Tea?”

“Actually, I think I’ll pass. I kinda just want to sleep.” Remus nodded as the other man slowly made his way to the couch.

“Um, Sirius? Would you like to sleep with me?” The actor turned and raised an eyebrow, making Remus blush in realization. “I mean sleep in my bed, with me! Nothing sexual—just—oh you know what I mean!” The technician buried his face in his hands as Sirius burst into laughter.

“You’re adorable.” Remus stuck out his tongue. “You sure that’s alright?”

The ASM shrugged. “Yeah.”

“Thanks. I promise I won’t do anything. And if you ever get uncomfortable, just kick me off the bed.”

Remus let out a soft laugh and nodded. Together, they made their way to his room. “Do you want to borrow some pajamas?”

“Thanks. Even though I’m pretty sure everything you own would be too big for me.”

The technician snickered as he pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. “Try these on.” He tossed them to the actor, who caught them easily and made his way to the restroom. As soon as he left, Remus changed into his own PJs. He had already slipped on his bottoms, and was in the middle of pulling on a shirt when he heard footsteps behind him.

“I told you they’d be too big.”

Remus hastily adjusted his top and spun around. Sirius stood before him with his pants rolled up around his ankles and not even bothering to wear the shirt he had been given. The ASM chuckled as he motioned to the bed, already moving to the light switch.

With the room dark, sans the glow-in-the-dark stars, Remus climbed in after the actor. After a few minutes of shifting around, they finally settled, with Sirius curled around the technician.

Remus stared at his ceiling, listening to the other man’s breathing and feeling his heartbeat through his shirt, relishing the heat that radiated from the smaller body. Finally, he succumbed to his exhaustion, a smile playing at his lips as he drifted off to sleep.

~~~

_Darkness clings like smoke, oozing down his throat, threatening to constrict with every movement. A deep pounding reverberates through his ribs, counting every second—waiting, always waiting—shaking his form with every beat._

_Moonbeams spill onto the floor at long last, dancing with the motion of the ever distant trees. Dust flutters and sways, glinting in the light. A smile plays across his lips, splitting the frayed edges of the mask he wove for protection, savoring his pitiful excuse of freedom. For the moment, all is forgiven. All is forgotten. The bruises fade and the bloodstains wash away under the gentle caress of the moon._

_The light splutters and dies, its piercing shrieks chilling the air, and he is once again left alone in the darkness. Ebony seeps into his skin and onyx grows within his heart, until there is nothing left of him but an empty cage._

_A splintering door looms above him as it creaks open, slashing the silence. Yellow eyes lace the black room, ever present, ever watching, ever hungry. A heavy foot falls as_ he _enters, reaching with bloodied hands and gnarled claws. He reaches for his captive, his pet, his creation. He lunges with ease, lashing at his shattered prey._

_“No! Please, no!” The child’s shaking voice barely manages to squeak around the suffocating fog, only to be lost in his blood curdling laughter._

Remus woke with a scream dying at his lips. His throat constricted as he screwed up his eyes, his body trembling from head to toe. He started to curl in on himself, when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

An ear splitting shriek reverberated through the small apartment, a panic attack in full bloom. His heart racing, his eyes wild, and his skin ablaze, Remus shook silently in the sweat drenched sheets as he stared half seeing at the man beside him.

Sirius immediately pulled his hand away, hurt and alarm splattered across his face. He opened his mouth, but nothing shattered the deafening silence. Remus could clearly see a flurry of comforting words threatening to spill from the actor’s lips, only to wither and die at his tongue.

Remus withdrew, curling in on himself in an attempt to dispel the situation, knowing that no amount of petty words could solve the terrors that festered within. He braced himself for an onslaught and cursed himself for flinching at the mention of his own name.

 “Remus…” The actor hesitantly extended his hand.

Remus stared at the other man before him, gradually gaining control over his breathing. Sirius slowly reached, his movements cautious. His warm hand finally touched the technician’s trembling cheek, making him sigh and close his eyes at the gentle caress.

Remus could feel the other man’s heartbeat through the pads of his fingers, the pounding matching his own. Ever so slowly, he gained the strength to open his eyes, a tentative smile creeping at his lips at the sight of the warm presence before him.

Sirius warily shifted closer, keeping his gaze fixed on the technician to gain his approval. When Remus made no move to shrink away, the hand on his cheek drifted to his hair as the actor slowly wrapped his arms around him.

Remus sighed in content as the tension in his body melted away. He buried his face in the crook of the other man’s neck, losing himself in the rise and fall of his breathing.

After so many years of Remus waking to the sight of his memories—haunting him in the darkness and daring him to fall back asleep—he closed his eyes and drifted off, finally feeling safe in the presence of the other man.

~~~

Morning light trickled through the curtains, dancing across the sleeping figures. Remus slowly stirred, opening his eyes to the new day. His gaze fixed on the face before him, mesmerized by the sunlight on his soft features. He watched the way his lips slightly parted, and the way his eyelashes cast shadows when they fluttered from his dream, and the way his hair fell across his face and glinted in the morning rays.

Remus smiled to himself, fascinated that a man like Sirius would ever fall for someone like him. He stretched out a hand to brush aside a stray strand of hair, letting his figures linger and watching as the other man’s eyes flickered open at the light touch.

“Morning, gorgeous.”

A languid grin stretched across Sirius’s face. “That’s my line.”

The technician shrugged. “It works better when it’s directed at you.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it. You are the gorgeousest in all the land.”

Remus buried his head in his pillow in an attempt to stifle his laughter. “’Gorgeousest’? That’s not even a word.” He laughed again when Sirius swatted at his arm.

“Give me a break! I just woke up, okay? And it could totally be a word!”

“Sure. Whatever you say.” Remus smiled at the other man’s pouting face.

Sirius snuggled closer as the two of them drifted into a comfortable silence. Their faces were left only inches apart, their gazes locked, and the actor’s warm breath sending shivers down Remus’s spine.

Just when the technician began to close his eyes, Sirius sneezed, causing the ASM to fall out of the bed from laughing so hard. Remus hit his head on the way down, but the offended whine from the man above him was enough to set him off again.

“Stop laughing at me!”

Remus gripped at his sides. “Never!” he wheezed. He could practically feel the other man pouting, so he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes and looked up, a bright grin still plastered on his face.

“You’re the worst.”

“But you still love me.” Remus trilled.

Sirius buried his face in his hands. “Yeah.” 

Remus’s smile softened as he began to gain control over his breathing. He slowly rose to his feet and stretched out a hand to the actor, who grabbed it without hesitation. “Breakfast?”

“Let me guess. The options are cereal and eggs?”

“I also have toast this time!”

Sirius threw his free hand in the air. “Wow! I’m so proud of you!”

The technician stuck out his tongue as the two of them headed to the kitchen. While Remus busied himself with the food, Sirius wandered around the apartment, examining the walls.

“Are these yours?” The ASM looked up to see the other man pointing at one of his drawings.

“Oh, yeah. It’s just a hobby though. My mother was an artist, so she taught me from a young age.” When the toast was finished, Remus smeared butter on them and carried the slices over to Sirius. “I saw you had a bunch of art supplies at your house. Do you paint?”

The actor gratefully accepted his food before turning his attention back to the wall. “On occasion. But I could never do anything as realistically as you. I’ve always been more into abstract art, whether with oils or sculptures.” Sirius barked out a dry laugh. “I actually taught myself how to paint to piss off my own mother.”

“Oh.”

The actor turned and grinned at the technician. “But now it’s turned into a great outlet for when I’m not onstage.”

Remus mirrored his smile. “That’s good.”

The two of them fell into silence as they munched on their food, staring at the detailed drawing of the cast, mid act.

~~~

Closing night fell upon the thespians and before Remus knew it, he was setting the stage for the last time. The ASM and Frank were placing the couch on spike when Sirius sauntered up to them.

“Morning, Remus!”

Remus turned and smiled at the actor. “Good morning. And happy closing!”

Sirius grinned and stretched out a hand, offering a steaming cup of coffee to the technician. Remus looked down, surprised, but smiled and accepted it gratefully. He opened his mouth to thank the other man when Sirius leaned in and kissed him on his cheek, causing a deep blush to erupt across his face. Remus stared in silence as Sirius pulled away, watching as the actor’s eyes widened in realization of what he did.

“I- um. See ya Remus!” Sirius dashed off before the technician could stop him, leaving the ASM smiling deliriously in the middle of the set.

~~~

James slowly made his way over to Minerva, the theater deathly silent as the audience waited. “Lady Bracknell, I hate to seem inquisitive, but would you kindly inform me who I am?”

“I am afraid that the news I have to give you will not altogether please you.” The actress hesitantly looked up from where she sat. “You are the son of my poor sister, Mrs. Moncrieff, and consequently Algernon’s elder brother.”

James started. “Algy’s elder brother! Then I have a brother after all. I knew I had a brother! I always said I had a brother!” He turned to face Mary. “Cecily,—how could you have ever doubted that I had a brother?” He whipped around and seized Sirius by the shoulders. “Algy, you young scoundrel, you will have to treat me with more respect in the future. You have never behaved to me like a brother in all your life.”

“Well, not till today, old boy, I admit.” Sirius clapped the other actor on the back. “I did my best, however, though I was out of practice.”

Lily stepped closer to the two of them, addressing James. “My own! But what own are you? What is your Christian name, now that you have become someone else?”

“Good heavens! …I had quite forgotten that point. Your decision on the subject of my name is irrevocable, I suppose?”

“I never change, except in my affections.”

Mary smiled at Lily. “What a noble nature you have, Gwendolen!”

James turned once more to Minerva, puffing out his chest. “Then the question had better be cleared up at once.” He took a deep breath. “Aunt Augusta, a moment. At the time when Miss Prism left me in the hand-bag, had I been christened already?”

The older actress nodded. “Every luxury that money could buy, including christening, had been lavished on you by your fond and doting parents.”

“Then I was christened! That is settled. Now, what name was I given? Let me know the worst.”

“Being the eldest son you were naturally christened after your father.”

James huffed irritably. “Yes, but what was my father’s Christian name?”

Minerva slowly turned away, taking her time to reply. “I cannot at the present moment recall what the General’s Christian name was. But I have no doubt he had one. He was eccentric, I admit, but only in later years.”

James threw his arms in the air in exasperation before turning to his friend in desperation. “Algy! Can’t you recollect what our father’s Christian name was?”

Sirius shrugged. “My dear boy, we were never even on speaking terms. He died before I was a year old.”

The actor sighed, before addressing Minerva once more. “His name would appear in the Army Lists of the period, I suppose, Aunt Augusta?”

“The General was essentially a man of peace, except in his domestic life. But I have no doubt his name would appear in any military directory.”

“The Army Lists of the last forty years are here! These delightful records should have been my constant study.” James rushed to the stage left bookcase and began tearing through the props until he found what he was looking for. “M. Generals…Mallam, Maxbohm, Magley, what ghastly names they have—Markby, Migsby, Mobbs, Moncrieff! Lieutenant 1840, Captain, Lieutenant-Colonel, Colonel, General 1869, Christian name…Ernest John.” He paused and slowly set the book down, a smile blooming across his face. “I always told you, Gwendolen, my name was Ernest, didn’t I? Well, it is Ernest after all. I mean it naturally is Ernest.”

Minerva gave a short nod. “Yes, I remember now that the General was called Ernest, I knew I had some particular reason for disliking the name.”

Lily dashed over to James and grabbed ahold of his hands. “Ernest! My own Ernest! I felt from the first that you could have no other name!”

The actor gazed at his girlfriend, a smile dancing across his lips. “Gwendolen, it is a terrible thing for a man to find out suddenly that all his life he has been speaking nothing but the truth. Can you forgive me?”

“I can. For I feel that you are sure to change.”

“My own one!”

Sirius ran to Mary, embracing her. “Cecily! At last!”

“Gwendolen!” James mimicked the other actor, wrapping Lily in his arms. “At last!”

Minerva coughed at the sudden display of affection. “My nephew, you seem to be displaying signs of triviality.”

James turned to the older actress, a knowing grin on his lips. “On the contrary, Aunt Augusta, I’ve now realized for the first time in my life the vital Importance of Being Earnest.”

The stage froze in place as the lights dimmed, the audience erupting in a thunderous applause. The actors linked their hands and bowed when the lights returned, their smiles brighter than the instruments shining down on them. Together, they raised their arms, motioning to the booth, and after a final bow, exited the stage for the last time.

Remus congratulated each and every member as they passed, until his gaze landed on the last actor. The technician grinned at Sirius who mirrored his expression. The actor suddenly swooped in, picking up the taller man and twirling him around in darkness. Remus burst out laughing before he could stop himself, thanking the loud audience for drowning out his voice.

When Sirius finally set the ASM down, Remus rested his forehead against the shorter man’s, their breaths escaping them in giddy bursts of air.

“How’d I do?”

Remus grinned even wider and shrugged. “Okay, I guess.”

Sirius huffed out a short laugh and ducked his head. “Tough crowd, I see.”

The technician took the opportunity and kissed the top of the actor’s head. “I guess you were alright.”

“’Alright’?! Did you even see me?! I was brilliant! You obviously weren’t watching the right play, ‘cause if you were, you’d-”

“Yes, yes, okay fine. You were brilliant. Are you satisfied?”

“Very.”

Remus let out a soft laugh, resting his head on the actor’s shoulder, humming in delight as he felt a hand comb through his hair.

“So, are you coming to the cast party?”

“Willingly seeing all of you get smashed in loud celebration of finishing another play, like getting cast was a once in a life time opportunity? How could I miss it?”

“Very funny, kill joy. So are you coming or not? I’m hosting, so you should totally be there.”

“Well, _obviously_ that’s made me change my mind.”

“Pleeease?”

Remus raised his head and looked at the actor, instantly succumbing to the puppy dog eyes that gazed back at him. “Okay fine! I’ll be there.” Sirius whooped and spun him around once more.

“I just need to change quickly and then I’ll drive us home. Sound good?”

“That depends on what vehicle you intend to drive.”

The actor only smirked in reply before dashing off to the dressing rooms. Remus sighed, and set to sweeping the stage one last time.

~~~

Lily draped her arm across Remus’s shoulders and shoved a bear bottle into his hands.

“No.”

“Yes. Live a little, you loser.”

“Fine.”

“Atta boy.”

Remus swatted at his friend before taking a swig of his drink. The two of them sat in silence, watching as the group of thespians circled around James and Sirius, who dramatically sang along to “ _Dancing Queen_ ”, reveling in the spotlight.

Even when the melody shifted to “ _Agony_ ”, the pair continued their theatrics with vigor. The ASM smiled as the duo heartily embodied the two princes, and laughed when their voices cracked on certain notes.

When the song ended, James and Sirius bowed as the crowd cheered, throwing kissed to the group at random. When Remus caught Sirius’s eye, the actor smirked and strode over to the technician, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“I feel so loved. I have a beautiful lady on one side, and a beautiful man on the other. What am I to do with myself?”

“What can I say? Pretty people attract each other.”

“And this is where I take my leave.” Lily pecked the ASM on the cheek before backing away.  “See ya, lover boys!” The two of them waved as she disappeared into the crowd.

Remus smiled when “ _Popular_ ” started to play through the speakers, glad that Wicked was on the playlist. Sirius chuckled as the technician bobbed his head along to the tune.

“Like the music?”

“Of course.” The technician grinned at the actor. “But I never knew you were such a nerd.”

“Hey, it takes one to know one.” Sirius remarked, adding a poke in the side for emphasis.

“Can’t argue with that.”

The actor smiled in victory. “So, how’re you liking the party?”

“Well, thankfully no one has started spin the bottle, but I won’t get my hopes up. I know all of you too well to know that no one here would let an opportunity like that to slip away.”

“Ye have little faith.” The actor paused under Remus’s glare. “Surely you’ll be able to walk away with at least a few good memories?”

The technician sighed. “I guess it’s not completely terrible.” The two of them fell into silence as they observed the party progress around them. Remus watched as people danced around the room, singing various songs, and drinking whatever was in their cup. Bodies swayed like the ocean, as the room filled with lively thespians. Just then, the melody faded into the next song in the playlist. “’My Freeze Ray’? Really?”

“Hey! ‘Dr. Horrible Sing Along Blog’ is amazing, okay?”

Remus smirked. “Neeerd.”

“Oi! You knew the title! Who’s the nerd now?!”

“To be honest, I mainly watching it for Nathan Fillion.”

“Fair enough. But you still knew the song title.”

“Fine! Maybe I watched it a few times. Happy?”

“Ha! I knew it! Hey, at least we can be nerds together.”

Remus smiled and grabbed the other man’s hand. Sirius started and looked up, before a grin played at his lips and he laced their fingers together. The actor spun the taller man around until they were chest to chest. He guided him in a little dance, a simple stepping of feet to the gentle tune. Remus laughed and ducked his head in the crook of Sirius’s neck, trying to mask his embarrassment, but the rest of the room was already far from his mind. They swayed in time, already familiar with the movement of the other man’s body.

All too soon, the melody had ended. Remus’s head shot up as the next song began, a large grin playing at his lips as he immediately started singing along. “~Live in my house, I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover - I'll cover you~”

The technician started and looked down as Sirius joined in, Collins’s part flowing off his lips with ease. “~Open your door, I'll be your tenant. Don't got much baggage, to lay at your feet. But sweet kisses, I've got to spare. I'll be there, and I'll cover you~”

The two of them stared at each other as their smiles bloomed, both of them singing in harmony.

“~I think they meant it, when they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it. A new lease you are my love. On life, be my life~”

Both of them burst out in giggles as Remus rested his forehead on the actor’s. The two of them continued to sway along to the music, oblivious to everything but the sight of each other.

“~Just slip me on, I'll be your blanket. Wherever, whatever I'll be your coat~”

Sirius paused in his singing, allowing Remus to take the next verse. “~You'll be my king, and I'll be your castle~”

 “~No, you be my queen, and I'll be your moat~”

Remus chuckled before they began their duet once more.

 “~I think they meant it. When they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it. A new lease you are my love. On life, oh my life~”

Remus smiled, and after a slight hesitation, leaned in before he could change his mind, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

_“I've longed to discover something as true as this is~”_

He pulled away, watching the grin slowly envelope the other man’s face, his smile so bright he put the sun to shame.

“ _So with a thousand sweet kisses, -If you're cold and you're lonely- I'll cover you_ ~”

The technician mirrored his expression, a deep blush creeping up his cheeks.

“ _With a thousand sweet kisses, -You've got one nickel only- I'll cover you_ ~”

Sirius stood on his tip toes and caressed Remus’s face, joining their lips together once more.

 “ _With a thousand sweet kisses, -When you're worn out and tired- I'll cover you_ ~”

Remus hummed at the soft touch and enveloped the actor in his arms.

 “ _With a thousand sweet kisses, -When your heart has expired- I'll cover you_ ~”

One of Sirius’s hands slowly slipped to the back of the technician’s neck, tentatively deepening the kiss.

 “ _Oh lover, I'll cover you, yeah~”_

Remus grinned as he felt a moan echoing from the other man as he bit his bottom lip.

 _“Oh lover, I'll cover you_ …”

The two of them slowly parted for air, their gazes never leaving each other’s eyes. It wasn’t until they heard clapping and a few wolf whistles, that they finally remembered they weren’t alone. Remus’s head shot up and he looked around, his face erupting in a blush that threatened to match Lily’s hair.

James sauntered up, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face, and clapped them both on the backs. “Congrats lads. It only took you _how_ long to get this far?”

Lily smacked her boyfriend upside the head. “Oh shush. I think it’s sweet.”

“Thanks Lily…” Remus sheepishly looked down, trying to will his blush to subside.

More and more thespians began crowding around them, until Sirius defensively wrapped his arm around Remus, pulling him closer to his side. “Do you mind? While all of you bicker over how ‘proud’ you are of us, I would like to talk to my boyfriend in peace. So, bye.” The actor spun around, guiding the technician to the back door.

Remus stumbled over his feet in his haste to keep up, his mind racing over what Sirius had said. The two of them stepped into the night air, each of them sighing in relief.

Together, they navigated through the garden until they reached a small bench situated under a silk tree. Vines had already started creeping up the metal legs, claiming it as its own. The leaves rustled around them in a gentle dance, each of them desperate for the attention of the loving moon. The two thespians sat in silence, mesmerized by the night, until Remus gained the courage to disrupt the tranquility.

He pulled at the hem of his shirt as he gave a small cough, keeping his eyes fixed on the blooming moonflowers surrounding them. “So, boyfriends, huh?” Out of the corner of his eye, Remus saw the other man’s head shoot up to look at him.

“Sorry! I had panicked and I wanted them to back off and I thought… maybe we…I mean I’d like to be…if that’s okay?”

Remus chuckled before leaning over and bringing their lips together once more. It was a brief kiss, but the technician could still see the smile that spilt the other man’s face as he pulled away.

“I told you I’d win.”

The ASM cocked his head to the side, confused. “Win what?”

“Your heart.”

The realization hit him in full force, making the blood drain from his face. “Was this all a game to you?”

Sirius started. “What? No!” He stretched out a hand, gently clasping one of Remus’s. “But can’t I be happy that my feelings are reciprocated?”

Remus slowly relaxed, the sincerity in his voice allowing him to breathe once more. He let out a shaky sigh and nodded. He looked up to see the other man’s gaze locked on him. “What are you staring at?”

Sirius shook his head, a brilliant smile on his lips. “Nothing. Just your hair in the moonlight.” The technician let out a soft laugh, hoping the darkness would mask his flushing face. “It makes the grey hairs more prominent.” Remus gawked before tackling the actor to the ground. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!”

The two of them tumbled around in the flowerbed until Remus pinned the shorter man beneath him. “You’re terrible. You know that?”

“But you still love me.” Sirius trilled, a smirk plastered on his face.

Remus sighed before leaning down and kissing the actor on the nose. “Yeah.” He awkwardly rose to his feet and adjusted his shirt, before reaching out a hand to Sirius. “Come on, you lazy mutt.” The other man instantly grabbed ahold of him to haul himself up, nearly knocking Remus over in the process. “Easy there!”

“Sorry. I can’t help that I’m so strong!”

Remus gave him a light shove, sending the actor stumbling forward. “Who’s strong now?”

“Okay, okay. I get it.” Sirius smiled and grabbed the technician’s hand. “So, _boyfriend_ , what now?”

“Besides cooking me dinner tomorrow, I don’t know.”

“Oh, am I cooking you dinner? I wasn’t told.”

“Yup. And every dinner from now on.”

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. “Okay. But I require compensation.”

“Is that so? And what kind of compensation are we talking?”

“One thousand sweet kisses?”

Remus chuckled before leaning down and placing a brief kiss on Sirius’s smiling lips. “I guess I can live with that.”

The two of them grinned in silence as they ambled back to the house. The garden path opened, exposing the night sky and allowing the light to play at their feet. They stepped onto the porch, but before he entered, the technician paused, and turned to look out once more. Remus sighed to himself as he looked up one last time. The full moon hung in the sky, painting the world in a loving glow. He felt a gentle squeeze of his hand and he turned his gaze to the beaming actor.

Remus nodded, making up his mind, and followed Sirius to the door, choosing the ray of sunshine beside him over the cold comfort he had trailed for so many years. He strolled inside, leaving the darkness behind him, and instead, focused on the smiling presence before him.

~~~

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! I really appreciate all of the kudos and comments! All of you have been so sweet! Thank you so much!!


End file.
